The Real Potters
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Uma tradução mostrando a vida HH pós guerra. (Péssima em resumos, por favor desconsidere)
1. O bravo, a inteligente, o leal

(NA): Oi gente, como vocês estão? E depois de um tempão sumida, aqui estou eu de novo! Com essa tradução incrível! Eu sei que esse capítulo deve ter ficado meio escroto por causa da péssima tradutora de inglês que vocês tem como adaptadora, mas a história é perfeita, aliás, a autora é maravilhosa, tem umas mil histórias de HH family e permitiu que eu traduzisse todas elas, então para começar eu traduzi essa, que tem ao todo 22 capítulos e mostra a vida HH com baby e tudo, é muito fofa serio!

A autora é **Christina-Potter-09**, sendo a história original é: **The Real Potter** e por favor, por favor, deixem uma adaptadora feliz comentando! :)

* * *

><p>Um ano se passou desde a queda do Lorde das Trevas. Harry Potter e Hermione Granger eram oficialmente um casal, apesar de ainda não serem casados, mas ninguém parecia se importar. O casal tinha acabado de terminar seu primeiro ano em seus treinamentos de auror e curandeiro, respectivamente e agora estavam prestes a ingressar na sua vida profissional.<p>

Ron tinha acabado o sétimo ano, tendo sucesso (para a surpresa de muitas pessoas e, especialmente, de Hermione) em todas as suas NEWT's e agora ele estava pronto para fazer parte dos Cannon's. Todos no mundo bruxo estavam observando os passos de Harry, Hermione e Ron, talvez um pouco mais o casal, mas Ron estava gostando de sua parte mais do que os outros dois.

Apenas alguns meses após o verão de 1997, Kingsley havia nomeado o Trio para a primeira classe da Ordem de Merlin por causa o fim da guerra. Harry estava nervoso com a fama extra, mas também estava feliz com a decisão de Kingsley de homenagear Hermione e Ron. Sem eles, ele não teria conseguido fazer nada.

A celebração e a homenagem vai ser no átrio do Ministério junto com um baile. Pessoas de toda a Europa e América, ministros e pessoas da imprensa estaria lá para ver o trio sendo premiado e depois no baile. Harry estava muito nervoso. Seus amigos estariam lá e ele estava bem com isso, mas o resto... Pelo menos seus melhores amigos estariam lá para encorajá-lo. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nessas coisas enquanto tentando amarrar o nó da gravata.

Ele estava em pé na frente de um espelho grande no quarto e vinha lutando com a gravata nos últimos dez minutos. Ele estava com uma roupa que Hermione havia comprado para ele e como sempre, o único problema era a gravata.

Enquanto isso, Hermione estava no banheiro se maquiando. Ele não a tinha visto em suas vestes, porque enquanto ela estava se preparando ele estava enviando uma mensagem para Ron para se certificar de que os três estariam no Ministério, ao mesmo tempo; mas Harry tinha certeza de que ela estaria linda. A porta se abriu quando Harry finalmente conseguiu colocar a gravata e quando ele olhou para Hermione seu queixo caiu.

Ela estava usando um vestido longo justo de cor clara com um decote em V. Seu cabelo castanho estava solto com cachos soltos nos ombros e costas. Sua maquiagem era castanho claro em suas pálpebras, juntamente com a cor preta nas bordas dos olhos e um brilho labial simples em seus lábios, tonificando seus lindos lábios e quente, canela olhos. Ela estava sorrindo nervosamente, mas verdadeiramente.

—O que você acha? — Hermione perguntou timidamente, inseguro de como ela se parecia. Harry sorriu e se aproximou dela. Ele não sabia exatamente o que dizer, ela estava tão bonita: sem jóias em seu corpo, apenas dois brincos delicados, pendurado em suas orelhas e anel de Lily em seu dedo, como sempre. Ela sorriu para ele e ele sentiu que era o homem mais feliz do mundo. Ele se inclinou e beijou suavemente seu lábios, o gosto doce do seu batom misturado com o sabor doce da boca.

—Você esta muito bonita.—Harry murmurou contra os lábios e se moveu um pouco longe para que ele pudesse vê-la novamente. Hermione sorriu.

—O que mais meu noivo vai dizer?— Ela perguntou sorrindo e Harry riu.

—Certo, como vou fazer sexo se eu mentir ...? — ele perguntou, brincando e ela riu também e socou seu braço levemente. Ela levantou os braços para soltar a gravata para que ela pudesse fazê-la desde o início. Ela sorriu para ele enquanto fazia isso.

—Eu sou um curador, mas eu não quero meu futuro marido como um paciente, porque a sua gravata tentou estrangulá-lo. — Hermione disse e Harry apertou-a com firmeza, trazendo-a para si, fazendo-a gritar. Ela riu e terminou a gravata ficando em seus braços.

—Não ria de minhas fraquezas, Sra. Granger. — Harry disse e Hermione riu.

—Sinto muito Sr. Potter, não era minha intenção.— Ela respondeu, ele sorriu e capturou os lábios em mais um beijo apaixonado, deixando seus braços viajar em torno de sua volta, acariciando suas curvas acima do material de seda de suas vestes e vestido.

—HARRY! HERMIONE! Estou aqui! — A voz de Ron interrompeu. Eles se afastaram rapidamente. Sua voz estava vindo do andar de baixo, mas eles não queriam que ele se sentisse desconfortável.

—Vamos. — Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry limpou os lábios de seu brilho labial e assentiu.

Eles encontraram Ron esperando por eles em sua sala de estar, vestido com vestes pretas. Ele sorriu para eles.

—Onde vocês estavam? — Ron perguntou e depois usava o seu sorriso maroto. —Não, eu não quero saber, esqueça que eu perguntei. —Ele disse sorrindo. Hermione bufou e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o, ele devolveu o abraço e então Harry se aproximou.

—Onde está Luna?— Harry perguntou.

—Ela esta no Ministério com a minha família.— Ron respondeu e olhou para o pescoço de Harry. —Você fez isso mesmo? Bem feito companheiro— Ron disse sorrindo tocando sua gravata mal-feita. Harry sorriu.

—Eu não sabia, Mione ajudou— Ele disse e Hermione sorriu e começou a fazer a gravata de Ron também.

—Vocês são dois homens crescidos, que estão prestes a ser honrado com ordem de Merlin primeira classe de e ainda não conseguem fazer suas próprias gravatas. — Hermione murmurou quando ela terminou a gravata de Ron e aproximou-se de Harry novamente. Ele a abraçou com um braço.

—É por isso que temos a mais brilhante,bonita, maravilhosa e prestes a ser homenageada bruxa. — Ele disse e a beijou os lábios.

— Ok, Pombinhos, eu já vi o suficiente, é melhor pararem antes que meus olhos comecem a sangrar. —Ron disse corando. Hermione mostrou a língua para ele. —Meu pai disse que apenas teria apenas uma lareira principal no átrio do ministério. Devemos ir um após o outro. Alguém vai anunciar-nos e nós estaremos prontos. —Ron passou e olhou para o relógio. Era hora. —Devemos ir, todo mundo deve estar lá agora. — Ele disse e que o casal concordou.

Eles ficaram em frente à lareira e um por um eles levaram pó de flu de uma caixa próximo a ele e chegaram no ministério. Ron chegou primeiro, depois Hermione e Harry. Uma parede com uma grande porta foi separando-os do resto do átrio. Eles limpou suas roupas com um feitiço de limpeza e um homem do ministério sorriu e fez um gesto para os três para ficarem na porta. Com Harry no meio, Ron à sua direita e Hermione no lado esquerdo. Harry imediatamente pegou a mão dela quando o nervosismo e estresse tomou conta dele, Hermione apertou a mão dele quando a porta abriu e o homem limpou a garganta e disse em voz alta.

—Senhoras e senhores, os convidados de honra: Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley e ! —o homem anunciou e todo mundo começou a bater palmas quando a música começou a tocar.

O átrio foi maravilhosamente e luxuosamente decorados com grande atenção aos detalhes, como as lareiras e a enorme e coberta (por enquanto) estátua deles. O lugar estava cheio de pessoas batendo palmas e sorrindo para os três. Flashes cegou os três por alguns momentos. Harry sorriu timidamente, como Hermione fez, e Ron deu o seu melhor sorriso para a imprensa. E quase todos os Weasley e Luna estavam sorrindo para eles.

O trio entrou no átrio e Kingsley aproximou-se deles, apertando suas mãos, um por um, os repórteres tirando mais fotos dos três com o ministro. Kingsley apresentou o trio para os ministros de muitos países europeus e americanos e várias pessoas do mais alto perfil das Comunidades Bruxas de todo o mundo.

Depois de muitas apresentações o trio foi finalmente livre para abordar os seus amigos. Os Weasleys, McGonagall, Hagrid (em uma agradável enorme traje em vez do antigo) com Madam Maxim ao lado dele. Os três se aproximou e o primeiro que os abraçou foi Molly e McGonagall. Ficaram ali, conversando e tomando bebidas, rindo e conversando mais e mais sobre treinamentos de Hermione, práticas de Rony e de Harry.

Hermione não deu muita atenção para as conversas. Ela estava apenas assistindo a Harry, seu Harry. Ele estava feliz, ele estava vivo, ele pode ser constrangido agora, com toda a atenção sobre ele, mas ele tinha sobrevivido a uma guerra, ele já era um mito. Ele era seu herói. Ele era o seu amor. Seus olhos esmeralda olhou para ela e ela sorriu para ele quando percebeu que ele estava olhando para ela.

—O que você está olhando, bonita? — perguntou ele com sua profunda e atraente voz. Ela sorriu para ele brilhantemente.

—Eu estou olhando para o meu amor — respondeu ela e ele sorriu e beijou-a, metade na bochecha dela e metade em seus lábios, fazendo-a sorrir. —Estou muito orgulhoso de você — disse Hermione calmamente como o resto continuou falando sobre a estréia de Ron em poucos meses, com os canhões.

—Eu estou mais orgulhoso de você, Mione. —Harry disse e ela sorriu, corando levemente. —E eu sou grato bem— acrescentou mais sério. Hermione sorriu e abraçou-o, alguns flash atingi-los, mas eles não se importavam. Depois de alguns bons momentos estando apenas juntos, sorrindo e sussurrando palavras de amor um para o outro, Kingsley aproximou-se deles e fez um gesto para Ron se aproximar também.

—Quando eu lhe conceder a ordem de Merlin, a estátua de vocês será revelado e, você Harry, Hermione e Ron terá que dizer algumas palavras para o povo,já que todos eles estão aqui por causa de vocês e, em seguida, vocês abrirão o baile com uma dança. — Kingsley disse e os três assentiram. Harry estava em pânico, já que ele não queria estar lá desde o início e agora, ele tinha que falar com todos e dançar na frente de todos. Ele respirou fundo acalmando-se. Ele não sabia o que dizer e, mais importante, ele não sabia dançar, ele não queria pisar no pé de Hermione. Ele olhou para ela, ela estava calma. Ron estava também, e ele aproximou-se de Luna para falar com ela e ela balançou a cabeça sorrindo, não se importando muito.

Harry lembrou-se do baile que ele tinha ido com Luna no sexto ano. Então ele olhou para Hermione e lembrou-se do baile dele no quarto, e de como seu queixo caiu quando ele percebeu que a menina bonita ao lado de Victor Krum era Hermione. Agora aquela linda menina era sua futura mulher, a mulher que amava, a mulher que fez muitas coisas por ele e faria mais se precisasse. Ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha dela, sentindo toda o estresse deixando-o. Ela sorriu para ele e beijou sua bochecha de volta.

—Basta dizer que você está feliz que a guerra finalmente acabou, e o mundo vai finalmente ser capaz de viver em paz — Hermione aconselhou Harry, sabendo que ele não sabia o que dizer e ele não tinha feito algum tipo de discurso. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

—Eu vou — ele disse e começou a formar seu pequeno discurso em sua mente.

Depois de mais de vinte minutos a banda começou a tocar uma música rítmica e todos olharam para Kingsley que apareceu em uma pequena plataforma perto da estátua coberta. Todo mundo ficou em silêncio e McGonagall levou Harry, Hermione e Ron mais perto do Ministro na mesma plataforma. Todos olharam para ele.

—Senhoras e senhores, estamos todos aqui hoje para lembrar e não para comemorar o fim de duas guerras de sangue em nossa história. A escuridão engoliu a nossa felicidade durante muitos anos, muitos morreram, e muitos ainda estão se recuperando da primeira guerra, anos atrás. Apenas 13 meses antes, a escuridão estava caindo e o sol ressuscitou para a nossa comunidade. E isso aconteceu, meus amigos, porque muitas pessoas lutaram, muitos perderam os seus entes queridos. Mas acima de tudo, porque Harry Potter lutou e cumpriu seu destino com a ajuda de seus dois melhores amigos, Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley.

Kingsley disse e todos olharam para os três atrás dele. Muitos flashes foram vistos quando Kingsley gesticulou para os três bruxos se aproximarem para receberam um cordão dourada, com o símbolo de Merlim sobre ele.

Kingsley pegou o primeiro colar e sorriu para Harry. Ele sorriu timidamente e permitiu que Kingsley colocasse o prêmio. Ron estava ao lado e ele fez como Harry tinha feito,e depois foi a vez de Hermione. As pessoas começaram a bater palmas e sorrir para os três em que acenaram timidamente para a multidão. Harry encontrou a mão de Hermione novamente e ela apertou-a com força, mostrando a ele que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele era.

Depois que as pessoas bateram palmas, Hermione e Harry acenaram para Ron; ele corou, mas avançou e começou a fazer seu discurso. Ele falou sobre como quão duro foram esses últimos anos da guerra, especialmente para Harry. Ele agradeceu a Harry e Hermione e sua família e deu um agradecimento especial a Luna, que sorriu para ele.

Quando Ron acabou, foi a vez de Hermione fazer seu discurso.

—Muito obrigado por este prêmio. — Hermione começou e Harry sorriu com orgulho para ela, mesmo que ela estava de frente para a multidão e não podia vê-lo . —Os últimos anos foram extremamente difíceis para mim e Ron, mas nada pode comparar-se com o que Harry passou. Ele sempre lutou e tentou ajudar, ele estava sempre na linha da frente e foi e continua a ser a pessoa que dá tudo pelos seus amigos, mesmo quando ele pode se prejudicar com isso. Há quase um ano, perdemos tantas pessoas, as pessoas que conheciamos e amávamos e ainda amamos. Este prêmio agora, continua a ser para nós o fim de uma guerra e não um evento feliz. Pessoalmente, eu quero agradecer a Ron por ser meu amigo. E eu quero agradecer a Harry, só porque ele existe. —Hermione terminou suas palavras e todos começaram a bater palmas. Ela corou, mas virou e sorriu brilhantemente para os dois jovens. Ron riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry.

—Ela é boa. — Ele murmurou enquanto Harry avançou e Hermione se aproximou dele, ele passou a mão com a dela e ficou na frente da multidão com a sua vez.

—Ron e Hermione disse tudo o que queria dizer. Lutamos muito, tentamos e perdemos pessoas que amamos. Pessoas inocentes que lutaram pelo que eles acreditavam, pessoas como Sirius Black, Remus e Nymphadora Lupin e os meus pais e tantos mais ... Eu quero agradecer a todos que lutaram nessas guerras com dedicação e que me ajudaram para derrotar Voldemort.

"Eu quero agradecer a todos que acreditaram em mim e me ajudou, mesmo que muitas dessas pessoas não estejam mais vivos. Quero agradecer a Ordem da Fênix, a única organização que lutou desde o início sob as ordens de Albus Dumbledore. Quero agradecer a Ronald Weasley, o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, sua família, que é a minha família também. E, por último,eu quero agradecer a Hermione Granger, a minha melhor amiga durante os últimos nove anos, a minha noiva nesse último ano e amor da minha vida para o resto da minha vida. — Harry disse e olhou para trás, vendo Hermione sorrindo com orgulho à beira de lágrimas e Ron, sorrindo para ele. —Somos todos iguais, vamos parar de lutar por qualquer razão e viver em paz, como todos nós merecemos fazer. — Harry terminou e todos começaram a bater palmas e sorrindo mais alto do que nunca naquela noite.

Kingsley se aproximou de novo, Harry deu alguns passos para trás e Hermione e Ron se juntou a ele. Kingsley sorriu para todos, esperando as palmas e os flashes para. Quando isso aconteceu, ele sorriu e disse mais brilhante.

—E por último, o ministério da Inglaterra oferece pra os nossos heróis esta estátua, para que sempre seja lembrando os responsáveis por salvar nosso mundo bruxo. — Kingsley disse e apontou o braço para a estátua coberta. O tecido que cobria a estátua desapareceu e mostrando a estátua para as pessoas no átrio. Ele era feito de ouro com o trio. A forma de Harry estava apontando sua varinha para seus supostos inimigos no meio; forma de Hermione ao lado dele, apontando sua varinha também mas de forma menos ameaçador. As duas estátuas estavam de mãos dadas. E Ron estava do outro lado de Harry com a varinha em uma mão e uma tocha na outra, mostrando o caminho para os três. Na base da estátua havia algumas linhas.

Harry James Potter: O bravo salvador

Hermione Jane Granger: A brilhante bruxa.

Ronald Weasley Bilius: Companheiro leal.

Que escuridão nunca se aproxime novamente.

Todo mundo estava batendo palmas e gritando. Os Weasley estavam sorrindo com orgulho junto com Minerva, Hagrid, Fluer, Senhora Maxim e outras pessoas.

Depois disso, o trio e Kingsley sairam do palco. A banda começou a tocar uma valsa e Harry com Hermione e Ron com Luna abriu o baile. Harry sorriu para Hermione, a prática com Parvati anos atrás tinha ajudado. Ele começou a dançar com Hermione, levantando-a pela primeira vez no ar em seus braços, fazendo com que todos batessem palmas. Hermione sorriu para ele e continuou a dançar.

Após essa música, muitos casais começaram a dançar. Harry e Hermione deixou a pista de dança e tomou alguns drinques. Eles sorriram orgulhosamente um para o outro e, em seguida, olhou para Ron que para a sua surpresa ainda estava dançando com Luna.

—Ele está feliz.— Hermione disse sorrindo para Harry.

—Eu estou mais — Harry respondeu, abraçando-a. Ele deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, sem se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor.

—Eu estou ainda mais — Hermione murmurou contra seus lábios.

—Eu te amo — disse Harry e Hermione sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

—Eu sei, eu te amo mais — Hermione respondeu e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

—Isso é impossível — Harry disse sorrindo, olhando-a para seus olhos de canela, cheios de felicidade e amor depois de tantos anos cheio de medo e lágrimas.

Eles foram finalmente feliz, finalmente vivo e seguro, finalmente juntos.

Assim como eles sempre deveriam ter sido.


	2. Rua dos Alfeneiros, n4, uma vez mais

Harry e Hermione estavam de pé na frente da casa onde Harry viveu por 17 anos. Por mais que Vernon, Petúnia e Duda tivessem sido terríveis para ele, eles eram seus únicos parentes de sangue vivos e tinham se envolvido em uma guerra por sua causa e apenas por isso Harry queria saber se eles estavam OK, antes de seguir em frente.

Hermione ficou surpresa quando ele disse a ela sobre seu desejo de assegurar que tudo estava bem, mas ela o apoiou em sua decisão -como sempre- e aceitou ficar com ele em sua breve visita na casa dos Dursley. Harry olhou para a casa e não tinha certeza se queria continuar, mas Hermione apertou a mão dele e sorriu.

—Tudo vai ficar bem— Hermione disse.

Ele se lembrou de suas palavras no dia anterior. "Eles vão ver que você seguiu em frente e está feliz agora." Hermione tinha dito e Harry, mesmo que ele não tivesse admitido isso, queria mostrar a eles que ele não era a aberração patética que queriam que ele fosse. Assim, ele andou os últimos passos mais firme do que antes, e olhou para Hermione novamente. Ela assentiu com a cabeça neste momento e ele estendeu a mão para a campainha da porta e apertou.

O casal estava ali, esperando por alguns momentos, quando uma forma grande apareceu por trás do vidro da porta, mas Harry não sabia se era seu primo ou seu tio. A porta se abriu e Dudley Dursley olhou para fora surpreso. Seu primo não tinha mudado muito no último ano. Ele olhou primeiro para Harry e depois para Hermione em estado de choque. Harry olhou para ele por alguns momentos e depois apertou a mão de Hermione mais forte, antes de falar.

—Uhmm, oi — disse Harry e Duda olhou ao redor para ver se tinha alguém vendo, mas Harry podia ver seu primo não tinha certeza se ele queria deixar ele falar ou deixá-lo entrar na casa.

—Oi, Harry — Dudley finalmente disse calmamente.

—Dudley! Quem é?— Vernon gritou de dentro e de Dudley saltou sobre seus pés. Ele olhou para Harry e Hermione novamente.

—Eu vim para saber se vocês estavam bem e para mostrar para a minha noiva a casa onde morei. — Harry disse enquanto Vernon se aproximou da porta. Ele olhou para o casal e estreitou os olhos para Harry. Os olhos de Dudley se arregalaram com a palavra "noiva".

—Estamos bem e não somos um zoológico, para que possa trazer as pessoas e mostrar-lhes minha propriedade!— Vernon cuspiu. Harry não queria mostrar a sua opinião sobre o quanto aquela casa parecia um maldito zoológico, então ele apenas mordeu a língua. Para sua surpresa e choque de Vernon, Dudley se afastou primeiro, chamando Hermione e ele pela mão.

Ela entrou primeiro, o tempo todo olhando para Vernon. Petúnia apareceu na sala e quando viu quem era acabou derrubando a caneca de chá que tinha na mão. Harry sorriu para ela, tanto quanto podia.

—Eu só vim aqui para ver se vocês estavam bem— Harry disse e Petúnia assentiu enquanto Vernon bufou.

—Quem é a menina? — Petúnia perguntou e Harry, respondeu:

—O nome dela é Hermione Ganger, ela é minha noiva e ela é como eu, mágico, uma bruxa poderosa.— Harry disse com uma voz cheia de orgulho.

—Olá, Sra. Dursley... — A voz de Hermione parou quando encontrou o pequeno armário sobre as escadas.

Ela olhou, chocado para Harry e ele acenou com a cabeça, com uma expressão cheia de tristeza e cansaço, enquanto olhava para o armário também.

Hermione aproximou-se dele e abriu a pequena porta e olhou para dentro como se ela não pudesse acreditar. Ela fechou a porta com força, fazendo com que os três Dursley levassen um susto. Ela olhou para eles com raiva, mas seus traços se suavizaram quando ela olhou para Harry de novo.

— A Ordem os tratou bem durante os meses que vocês estavam lá? —Harry perguntou abordando a Dudley mais do que seus pais. Dudley estava olhando para Hermione, mas virou-se e acenou para Harry.

—Sim, eles eram muito bons com a gente — disse ele e Vernon bufou novamente. Harry olhou para ele, irritado.

—O que não agradou você? —Harry perguntou, sua voz aumentando a cada palavra. Hermione aproximou-se dele

—Eu vou dizer o que não me agradou: Eu tinha que depender daqueles malucos que você chama de amigo, eu tive que abandonar o meu negócio, que eu venho tentando recuperar nos últimos dois meses. Eu deixei minha casa e agora eu tenho vocês nela de novo! — Vernon gritou, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder, Hermione deu um passo em direção Vernon.

—Você está certo, Sr. Dursley, absolutamente certo. Harry deveria ter deixado você e sua família morrer como você merecia por tratá-lo como você fez nos últimos anos! —Hermione respondeu em voz alta e deu mais um passo em direção a Vernon, tocando no seu bolso da calça jean onde a varinha estava descansando lá. Vernon deu um passo para trás e olhou para ela com medo e Harry teve que admitir que gostou da cena. —Harry nunca fez algo ruim para você! Ele matou o seu inimigo e salvo to-

—Você fez isso? — Petúnia perguntou chocada, e todo mundo olhou para ela. Ela estava olhando para Harry. Ele balançou a cabeça.

—Eu fiz, eu o matei, mas ele matou muitas pessoas também. Eu vi a mãe — Harry disse e ela olhou para ele, com o rosto perplexo. —Graças a magia — acrescentou e seu rosto não mudou como ele costumava fazer quando ela ouvia palavras como "magia" e "varinha."

—Ela está bem e feliz — Harry disse e Petunia balançou a cabeça e olhou para a caneca esmagado no chão. Harry voltou seu olhar para Hermione, ela balançou a cabeça e olhou para Dudley e, em seguida, em Vernon.

—Vamos lá para cima assim que Harry pode me mostrar onde viveu depois do armário e depois vamos sair, entendeu? — Ela falou com firmeza e Vernon acenou com a cabeça. —Bom— Hermione disse e voltou para perto de Harry, ele pegou sua mão e levou-a para cima.

Harry abriu a porta de seu antigo quarto, e para sua surpresa ele continuava do jeito que ele tinha deixado, até mesmo a bandeira Gryffindor sobre sua cama continuava lá. Hermione olhou para ele, com os olhos cheios de preocupação e do.

—Eu disse que não era muito melhor do que o armário por isso não fique tão triste. — Ele disse suavemente, tentando fazê-la rir, mas ela só forçou um sorriso e abraçou-o; Ele envolveu-a pela cintura e nas costas.

—Eu gostaria de poder curar todos esses traumas para você — ela sussurrou em seu abraço. Ele moveu a cabeça e beijou seu pescoço.

—Você faz, Hermione, como ninguém consegue, você está me curando — Harry sussurrou, bem como, sua voz fraca para ser mais alto no momento. Mudou-se um pouco e olhou para ela. —Estou feliz, e isso é graças a você — disse Harry e Hermione sorriu, verdadeiramente. Ela deixou seu abraço e se aproximou de sua cama. Ela pegou a bandeira de sua casa da escola e tirou-o da parede.

Harry se aproximou de sua mesa velha e olhou sob caixas e outros itens havia um porta retrato com a foto do trio: ele, Hermione e Ron estavam acenando e sorrindo. Parecia ser no quinto ano antes de uma partida de Quadribol, Harry e Ron estavam em seus uniformes, suas vassouras em seus ombros, sorrindo e acenando e Hermione estava no meio, sorrindo. Como ele podia ver pelos uniformes limpos e sorrisos, o quadro era antes que algum jogo, porque depois de cada jogo, naquele ano, Ron parecia miserável, Harry estava com raiva e Hermione não estava sorrindo ...

Com uma dor no coração, Harry lembrou Colin Creeve tirou essa foto deles. Naquela época, Sirius não tinha morrido, nem Remus, Tonks, Collin, ou outras pessoas. A mão de Hermione em seu ombro puxou Harry para fora de suas memórias. Hermione olhou para a foto e sorriu tristemente.

—O trio — disse ela em voz baixa. Agora Ron estava sozinho em Hogwarts, Harry e Hermione o havia visto alguns dias antes, quando os estudantes tiveram permissão para visitar Hogsmeade. O casal encontrou Ron no Três Vassoutas, mas apenas um dia não foi o suficiente, principalmente porque todos os três estavam ocupados com os estudos e não tinham tempo para trocar cartas. Harry tinha certeza que as coisas voltariam ao normal quando Ron saísse da escola, mas até lá ...

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto novamente. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança boa que o unisse àquela casa; apenas ordens, punições e pesadelos encheram sua mente. Ele olhou para Hermione, seu futuro, aquela casa estava morta para ele, mas a mulher na sua frente, a garota com quem tinha feito amor pela primeira vez, a mulher que tinha o anel de sua mãe em seu dedo, era sua vida, seu amor, sua companheira,seu futuro.

—Vamos lá, vamos sair daqui — Harry disse e Hermione balançou a cabeça, ele recebeu a bandeira da mão dela e junto com a foto em sua mão, ele começou o seu caminho até a porta, levando Hermione com ele. Eles desceram as escadas, e só Petunia estava no hall. Ela estava olhando para a porta do armário como se algo muito importante estivesse nele, mas ela virou a cabeça na direção do casal enquanto eles se desciam os últimos passos da escada.

Harry olhou para ela. Lembrou-se da vez em que viu sua mãe na floresta, alguns meses antes, como duas irmãs poderiam ter sido tão diferentes, era algo que ele não entendia. Petúnia olhou para Harry e depois para Hermione.

—Eu espero que você sejam felizes juntos — disse Petúnia e Hermione pegou a mão de Harry. Petúnia olhou para suas mãos unidas e depois para Harry novamente. —Eu acho que Lilly estaria satisfeita com sua escolha, seu anel foi um presente de seu pai. Eu acho que está em boas mãos novamente. —Ela acrescentou, e antes que Harry pudesse responder alguma coisa ela se virou e partiu para a cozinha. Deixando o casal lá, sozinho. Hermione apertou sua mão e sorriu para ele.

—Eu acho que nós realmente não temos mais nada para fazer aqui — disse ela baixinho e Harry acenou com a cabeça, ainda surpreso com as palavras de sua tia.

Ele deu um passo para a porta fechada. Hermione seguiu. Ele abriu a porta e deixou Hermione passar em primeiro lugar. Ele seguiu e como ele estava pronto para fechar a porta daquela casa, ele olhou para o armário que ele viveu por todos aqueles anos. Ele sorriu com a ideia de não ver aquele lugar novamente e fechou a porta com força.

O som da porta fechando atrás dele, assegurou que esta vida estava finalmente acabada.

* * *

><p>Na: Heii gente, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, desconsidere todo e qualquer erro de português ou tradução mal feita!<p>

Luana evans: Que bom que vc gostou, querida! E pretendo terminar sim e espero que vc continue lendo e comentando :D

CorveiroSarney: Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você gostou e tem BEM mais sim e espero que você continue gostando e comentando :)

Reviews?


	3. Algo importante

Harry estava sentado na melhor mesa das delicias de uma bruxa, o novo restaurante de Hogsmeade esperando Hermione chegar. Duas semanas atrás eles finalmente tinham terminado seus treinamentos e Molly tinha feito uma festa para eles e para a vitória de Ron com os canhões na Copa, mas ainda assim Harry não havia encontrado tempo para eles ficarem juntos e celebrar à sós, então, depois de duas semanas, ele convidou-a para jantar.

Os últimos três anos foram os melhores da vida de Harry, ele e Hermione tinham começado seus treinamentos tornando seu primeiro sonho realidade. No primeiro aniversário do fim da Guerra (Aniversario para o resto do mundo bruxo, porque para Harry e seus amigos foi um dia de dor e lembranças) Harry, Hermione e Ron tinham sido homenageados com a primeira classe da Ordem de Merlin e mesmo depois de três anos da guerra, o mundo bruxo ainda via Harry como um herói, aquele que vencera o mal, mas que que se mantinha discreto com sua vida particular, o que, estranhamente, fazia a comunidade bruxa o adorar ainda mais. E agora ele era um auror, provando sua lealdade, como o Profeta não parava de dizer; esquecendo as vezes que as pessoas o chamavam de mentiroso e louco e para completar estava namorando Hermione, que muitos consideravam o seu par perfeito, e que agora era uma curandeira e a brilhante bruxa que trouxe a paz para o coração do Salvador. Inconscientemente sua mão se moveu para o bolso das calças. O elegante colar de ouro estava descansando lá. Um presente pelo seu apoio e amor durante todo esse tempo. E Ron estava jogando pela primeira vez na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, o único que gostava da publicidade oferecida pela guerra e que mantinha o interesse da mídia com suas habilidades no Quadribol e seus comentários engraçados.

Os Canhões tinham vencido as harpias e ganhado o troféu algumas semanas atrás. Essa foi a última vez que Harry tinha visto Ginny. Ela não tinha falado com eles nos últimos três anos e segundo Ron, o motivo era que ela acreditava que não tinha nada a dizer a eles. Harry tinha ficado com medo da reação dos Weasleys ao saber que ele e Hermione eram um casal; mas para sua surpresa todos tinham aprovado seu relacionamento; com exceção de Gina, que mesmo depois de três anos se recusava a falar com os dois. Hermione vinha se sentindo culpada, mesmo sabendo que Ginny estava errada. Harry lembrou-se vezes sem fim que encontrou Hermione chorando por causa da ruiva. Ele não podia acreditar Ginny podia agir assim, mas, por outro lado, ele nunca a conheceu verdadeiramente para que ele pudesse entendê-la completamente. E então a mente de Harry voou para a carta que Hermione enviou naquela manhã como resposta a seu convite para o jantar.

_"Eu tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer."_

Ela tinha escrito para ele. Ele não sabia o que poderia ser, mas tinha certeza de que era algo que conseguiriam resolver juntos. Os últimos três anos não foram fáceis, afinal, os dois tinham cicatrizes que precisavam ser curadas. Harry já não era o único com pesadelos; semanas após o treinamento de Hermione ter começado, ela começou a ter pesadelos também. Harry tinha acordado muitas vezes no meio da noite, com Hermione gritando em seu sono. Pesadelos com ele morto, ou com Dolohov e Bellatrix. Harry estava sempre lá para para acalmá-la e assegurá-la de que ela não estava sozinha. Assim como ela faz com ele quando pesadelos de Voldemort e Dementadores atrapalhavam seu sono.

Ele sorriu com a visão da mulher vindo em sua direção. O cabelo de Hermione estava agora mais longo e graças a poção que ela tinha encontrado e misturado com seu xampu eles estavam menos cheio com cachos macios caindo pelos seus ombros, seu belo rosto tinha um pouco de maquiagem e a visão de seu corpo tirou o seu fôlego. Hermione estava usando um longo vestido azul escuro que deixava seus ombros e pescoço expostos e tonificava um pouco os seus seios, de uma ótima maneira na opinião de Harry.

Hermione se aproximou de sua mesa e Harry se levantou e beijou a bochecha dela.

—Você está linda — Harry disse sorrindo e Hermione beijou seu rosto também.

—Você está ótimo também. —Ela disse sorrindo olhando para suas vestes negras. Ele sorriu e guiou-a para a sua cadeira. Sentou-se e eles pediram o jantar; e enquanto comiam, conversavam sobre o seu dia no ministério e no hospital. Era hora de sobremesa quando Hermione perguntou o que ele queria.

—Harry, por que viemos jantar aqui? Pensei que você preferisse jantar em restaurantes trouxas por causa ... —Hermione perguntou enquanto dava-lhe um pouco de sua torta de maçã com sorvete. Harry saboreou a pequena mordida e a cortou.

—Bem, desta vez é uma ocasião especial; mas você disse que você tem algo a me dizer— Harry disse sorrindo e Hermione olhou para ele intrigada e, em seguida, nervosa.

—Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde — Ela disse e Harry fingiu não perceber sua aparência nervosa.

—OK, então, de volta para a ocasião especial — Harry disse e sorriu.

—E o que estaríamos comemorando?— Ela perguntou sorrindo; ele sorriu de volta e pegou a caixa do bolso e abriu, revelando o colar maravilhoso de ouro, com corações unidos uns aos outros, pendurados em uma delicada corrente. Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando viu.

—Hermione — Harry começou e Hermione ficou olhando para ele sorrindo. Ele sorriu nervoso para ela e se levantou, ela levantou o cabelo e Harry colocou o colar no seu pescoço e se ajoelhou ao lado dela.

—Esperamos anos para o nosso casamento, e você é tudo para mim. Estávamos sempre juntos e eu te amo. Hermione, eu acho que é hora de darmos esse passo e nos tornamos marido e mulher depois de todos esses anos de amizade e amor.

Hermione assentiu e abraçou com força; seu cheiro tão familiar invadindo seus sentidos. Hermione o puxou para poder olhar para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Todos no restaurante começaram a bater palmas alegremente, mas Harry e Hermione apenas ficaram se olhando e sorrindo um para o outro. Depois de todos esses anos de dor, escuridão, medo e desespero, a luz era agora visível e próximo a eles. Todo mundo parou de bater palmas e olhou para eles depois de alguns momentos. Os momentos intermináveis de olhar terminou com Hermione abrindo a boca, mas não para beijá-lo:

—Estou grávida— disse Hermione calmamente, deixando Harry paralisado. Muitos "awws" e suspiros foram ouvidos no restaurante.

Harry olhou para ela estupefato. Ela estava grávida, eles seriam pais. Ele seria pai. Harry não conseguia dizer nada então ele apenas esmagou sua boca na dela. Ela retribuiu o beijo e todo mundo começou a bater palmas novamente. O casal não deu atenção, e continuaram a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã. Harry não queria ficar lá nem por mais um minuto, então ele tirou do bolso de seu casaco um pequeno saco com galeões e o deixou-o em cima da mesa. Ele abraçou Hermione mais apertado, ainda beijando-a e aparatou-os para a casa deles.

Eles estavam em seu quarto e Hermione parou o beijo com um suspiro. Ela sorriu para ele com seu jeito especial e ele sorriu de volta para ela e começou a beijar a pele exposta dos ombros e pescoço. Ele seria seu marido, eles teriam um filho, isso não era mais um sonho para o futuro. Estava acontecendo, era o começo de algo novo e um pouco assustador, mas, ao mesmo tempo, maravilhoso. Hermione estava acariciando suas costas enquanto ele continuava beijando sua mandíbula e pescoço, provocando cada ponto sensível com a língua e os lábios. Eles começaram a se despir. Harry já estava dolorosamente desconfortável em suas calças e Hermione ajudou-o, libertando-o assim como ele fez com o seu vestido.

Hermione sorriu para ele e passou os dedos sobre sua boxer fazendo-o gemer. Ela não era mais a garota virgem com quem ele tinha feito amor pela primeira vez anos atrás. Eles eram jovens, experientes na arte do amor e que nunca perdia a oportunidade de conhecer ainda mais o corpo um do outro.

Harry soltou o sutiã dela e o jogou pelo quarto, assim como ele fez com seu vestido. Ele puxou seu corpo suave contra o seu. Ela respondeu pressionando ainda mais seu quadril contra o membro dele o fazendo gemer.

—Provocando moça? — Ele murmurou contra sua pele e ela riu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

—Com muito orgulhoso — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e ele estremeceu todo. Ela colocou as mãos na linha da cintura de sua boxer e puxou para baixo lentamente, ele fez o mesmo com sua calcinha e a colocou sobre o colchão, ficando em cima dela mas tendo cuidado para não pressionar a barriga. Ele olhou para ela, com os olhos cheios de luxúria, necessidade e amor. Ele sorriu e beijou-a, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela, pronto para empurrar nela, mas ele de repente parou e olhou para ela nervoso.

—É... isso não pode machucar o bebê? — ele perguntou sentindo um arrepio subindo na espinha ao se dar conta de que de agora em diante ele teria que pensar como um pai, mesmo em um momento como este. Hermione sorriu para ele e beijou sua bochecha suada.

—Não até o meu nono mês, agora por favor ... — ela disse, empurrando-o para ela, ambos gemeram de prazer. Essa era a sua casa, sua mulher, a mãe de seus filhos. Ele a beijou novamente e começou a empurrar; em um ritmo lento no início e depois mais e mais rápido. Hermione colocou suas pernas em volta de sua cintura e os braços ao redor de seus ombros, eles continuaram se beijando até que foi demais para Harry e ele enfiou a mão entre seus corpos unidos, tocando nela. Hermione gemeu cada vez mais alto até que ela arqueou as costas, gritando seu nome. Harry podia sentir os músculos internos de Hermione segurando-o com força, e com mais alguns golpes mais fortes nela, ele veio dentro dela. Quando ele conseguiu pensar racionalmente de novo, ele saiu de cima dela com medo de machucar o bebê, assim ele rolou na cama e colocou Hermione em cima dele.

—Você me disse isso antes, mas eu não respondi:, eu também te amo Harry. — Hermione disse que alguns momentos depois. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu.

—Eu sei — Harry disse e se inclinou e beijou-a novamente, um beijo que ele sempre gostava de dar a ela quando ela estava abrindo os olhos a cada manhã ou antes de ela sair para o hospital. Ela respondeu na hora, beijando-o de volta, eles quebraram o beijo depois de alguns instantes.

—Um bebê, Harry, uma criança em nossas vidas, você pode acreditar nisso? — Hermione perguntou alguns momentos depois.

Harry pensou no que ela disse: não, ele não podia acreditar. Ele não podia acreditar que ele era tão abençoado, depois de toda guerra e agora ele teria uma vida normal, com sua melhor amiga e em breve; esposa.

A pessoa que o conhece como ninguém mais; a única que sabe como fazê-lo rir e chorar; Hermione, sua outra metade, a pessoa que o aceita como ele é, mesmo quando ele não é capaz de controlar seu temperamento e sendo muito cabeça dura, do mesmo jeito que ele faz com ela, talvez seja por isso que eles se deem tão bem juntos. Harry e Hermione, e agora, sua pequena criança, que seria perfeita, mas que teria uma desgraça de sorte com o cabelo, ele se lembrou das palavras de Ron, anos atrás e riu com o pensamento. Ah, sim, seus filhos seriam os melhores filhos do mundo, mas os seus cabelos ... era um assunto totalmente diferente. Hermione olhou para ele.

—O que é engraçado? —Ela perguntou sorrindo para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

—Nada, só estou pensando em como vamos ser feliz com os nossos filhos. Isso é tudo. — Harry disse e Hermione o abraçou mais apertado.

—Nós vamos, nós merecemos isso. — Hermione disse. —Eu quero o casamento após o nascimento do bebê, e eu não quero saber o sexo antes, eu quero que seja uma surpresa. Filha ou filho, não importa contanto que ele seja saudável, OK? — Hermione perguntou e Harry sorriu para ela.

—Qualquer coisa que você quiser, amor, qualquer coisa — Harry respondeu e começou a acariciar suas costas nuas. Este foi um dos dias mais felizes de Harry e ele sabia,que muito mais dias assim ainda estavam por vir.

* * *

><p>NA: Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo. Espero que todos tenham tido um maravilhoso natal (E caso eu não poste nada até la: Eu desejo a todos uma maravilhosa virada de ano e um 2015 melhor ainda para vocês)<p>

Espero que tenham gostado da atualização e quero deixar meus agradecimentos a todos que estão lendo!  
>Thabata: Que bom que você gostou! Realmente, para mim nenhum casal supera HH (Ainda não me conformo com o final de HP) Espero que continue lendo e gostando, bjoos!<p>

Reviews?


	4. Eu espero não decepcioná-lo

Harry aparatou em sua casa em Grodic Hollow um pouco mais cedo do que o costume. Nos últimos meses ele vinha trabalhando como Auror no ministério, coisa com a qual ele sonhava desde que tinha 14 anos.

—Hermione, amor, estou em casa! —Harry gritou, mas ninguém respondeu. Seu sorriso desapareceu, e foi substituído por um olhar confuso e um pouco preocupado. Onde ela estava?

Harry foi para o segundo andar, mas também não tinha ninguém lá. Assim como também não tinha ninguém no quarto do bebê, mas quando ele olhou pela janela do quarto ele viu Hermione indo em direção à praça da aldeia, vestida com um belo vestido trouxa roxo claro que ele havia comprado para ela há poucos dias. Sem pensar, ele pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e varinha e aparatou em um canto entre duas casas próximas à rua. Hermione olhou em volta, provavelmente escutando o barulho de aparição, mas não deu muita atenção e continuou jogou sua capa acima do seu corpo e começou a segui-la. Hermione continuou a andar lentamente, murmurando uma canção de ninar. Depois de um tempo, ele percebeu que ela não estava indo em direção a praça e sim ao cemitério da cidade. Um pouco confuso ele continuou a segui-la.

Hermione abriu o portão do cemitério e entrou lentamente. Ele a seguiu, querendo saber o por que ela estava indo para lá em um momento como este, quando ela deveria estar descansando seu "enorme corpo de grávida" como ela costumava dizer nas últimas semanas. Ela tinha começado como curador em St Mungus na mesma época que Harry tinha começado no ministério e trabalhou tanto quanto podia mas teve que parar no seu oitavo mês por causa de sua gravidez.

Hermione finalmente alcançou os túmulos que Harry costumava visitar apenas com ela e raramente sozinho, à noite, quando ninguém podia ouvi-lo confessando a seus pais seus próprios medos sobre ser pai em algumas semanas. Harry, obviamente, não foi o único a visitar sozinho o túmulos de seus pais. Hermione respirou fundo e esfregou sua barriga. Harry se moveu para mais perto, querendo ver o que ela faria. Hermione pegou a varinha do bolso do vestido e lançou um feitiço nas duas sepulturas. Um lindo buquê de rosas vermelhas melhoravam o aspecto do lugar. Harry sorriu, era como uma tradição para Hermione conjurar rosas para os pais de Harry.

Não havia ninguém no cemitério naquele momento. Hermione sorriu tristemente para as sepulturas e esfregou sua barriga.

—Oi Lily, James. Eu sei que parece estranho, mas gosto de vir aqui e falar com vocês. Isso me relaxa. —Hermione disse e Harry sorriu para ela, mesmo que ela não podia vê-lo.—O bebê chegou em nossas vidas muito cedo, mas eu não me arrependo, este bebê, filho ou filha é fruto de um amor que eu nunca acreditei que eu iria experimentar. Eu realmente o quero e Harry também o ama muito, mesmo ele estando com medo agora. Eu também estou com medo. Os livros são ótimos mas a realidade é um assunto completamente diferente. — ela continuou e Harry suspirou de alívio, sem perceber. —Às vezes, eu olho para ele quando ele está dormindo e fico me perguntando se posso fazê-lo feliz. Eu sei que o bebê vai ser muito bom para ele, mas às vezes eu fico na dúvida se eu vou ser boa o suficiente. —Hermione adicionou e Harry olhou para ela, surpreso não por causa da sua insegurança, mas porque ele se perguntava a mesma coisa no passado. Ele queria tanto que ela fosse feliz, que, por vezes, duvidou se ele era capaz de proporcionar isso à ela.

"Eu queria que vocês pudessem estar aqui. Sinto falta de Sirius, Remus e Tonks. Eu sei que todos vocês estão observando ele. Ele sente muita saudades de vocês e eu sei que ele quer ser um grande pai. Quero ser uma boa mãe também. "Hermione sorriu e abraçou a sua grande barriga com as mãos.

"Eu tenho certeza que vocês já sabem qual é o sexo do bebê. Bem,todos esses meses eu estou tentando não ficar muito ansiosa, mas eu espero que seja um menino. Espero que seja uma mini versão do Harry. Nós ainda não decidimos sobre nomes, mas eu prometo, que ele ou ela vai receber os seus nomes. Harry não sugeriu isso, mas eu sei que ele quer tanto quanto eu. Bem, vocês são os avós do bebê e eu lhe devo minha felicidade por salvá-lo anos atrás. — Hermione disse e Harry sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, Hermione o conhecia muito bem.

Hermione sorriu para as sepulturas e olhou em volta.

—Eu acho que a minha visita já demorou o bastante, seu neto ou neta já começou a me chutar de novo e eu preciso descansar. Mais uma vez. Prometo que vou cuidar de seu filho e neto. Pequena James ou Lilly são seguros. Vou tentar voltar antes da chegada do pequeno. —Hermione disse sorrindo e esfregou sua cintura um pouco; franzindo a testa.

"Eu prometo que vou ter cuidado, e Harry é muito atencioso comigo, como vocês já devem ter visto, então não se preocupe, ele vai me ajudar quando eu precisar dele. Eu amo o seu filho, muito. —Hermione disse, fungando, seus hormônios estavam tomando o controle de novo. Harry tirou a capa, mas Hermione não percebeu.

"Eu espero não decepcioná-lo. Ele me aceita como eu sou, meu lado bom e ruim. Assim como eu aceito como ele é. Mesmo que eu acredite que ele não tenha um lado ruim. Depois de todas as coisas que ele passou ainda é capaz de amar. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, o seu filho. "Hermione disse e Harry não podia resistir. Ele se aproximou e abraçou-a por trás. Ela pulou em seus pés e olhou para trás, mesmo que ela já tivesse o reconhecido.

—Harry! — exclamou ela e corou. —Você me assustou, eu...

—Você não vai me decepcionar, porque você é a melhor pessoa neste mundo e se eu não tenho um lado ruim é por sua causa. Eu te amo. —Harry disse e Hermione olhou para ele por trás de seus ombros sorrindo. Ela sabia que ele tinha ouvido tudo. Ela virou-se em seu abraço com sua barriga grande entre eles. Harry colocou uma de suas mãos em sua barriga, acariciando-o como fazia todos os dias desde a noite Hermione havia anunciado sua gravidez para ele.

—Eu te amo mais. — Hermione disse e beijou os lábios.

—Estou feliz que você esteja vindo aqui, sabe. Eu faço isso também. —Harry disse e Hermione bicou seus lábios.

—Eu sei que você faz. Eu tenho certeza que visitar seus túmulos seja tão bom para eles quanto é para nós. —Hermione disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele a abraçou mais apertado.

Eles começaram a caminhar de volta para a aldeia, mas não antes de Harry fazer outro buquê de flores e colocar perto dos túmulos de seus pais.

—Então você quer um filho hein? Onde está mãe isso não é importante Hermione? — Harry perguntou, brincando enquanto eles voltavam para casa. Hermione o empurrou de brincadeira.

—Ooh, cale a boca, eu sei que você quer um menino também. Além disso, eu sinto que vai ser um menino. —Hermione disse sorrindo e Harry beijou a cabeça.

—Você nunca foi boa em adivinhação. —Harry disse e riu quando sentiu o tapa.

—Você vai ver. O bebê é um menino. — Hermione disse sorrindo quando entraram no jardim de sua casa com as rosas mágicas que Hermione tinha plantado um par de anos atrás.

Como aquelas rosas, seu amor estavam florescendo a cada dia que passava, não importando o quão duro o tempo estava ao seu redor, seu amor sempre permanecia.


	5. Uma grande família parte 1

Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira observando Hermione e James dormirem. 21:39. 23 de junho de 2002. Hoje era um dos dias mais importantes de sua vida. Aniversário de seu primeiro filho. Ele sorriu com o pensamento; não conseguia parar de sorrir observando o pequeno James. Ele se inclinou mais perto do berço; o bebê tinha acordado e estava olhando tudo ao seu redor com seus olhinhos grandes.

—Amigo—Harry sussurrou. —Nós conversamos muito enquanto você estava crescendo na barriga da sua mãe, e agora que você esta aqui espero que eu possa te ensinar muito mais coisas como não aceitar doces do tio George ou não perguntar a Tia Luna sobre coisas como buburdies e nargules. — Harry sussurrou e olhou em direção da porta. Seus amigos já estavam no hospital mas nenhum ainda tinha visto seu filho, já que ele queria esperar até Hermione acordar para eles mostrarem juntos. Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou-a o que acabou a acordando.

—Sinto muito, eu acordei você — Harry disse em tom de desculpa e ela sorriu.

—Eu não consigo mais dormir, minhas costas estão doendo e ... — Hermione disse e Harry levantou e se aproximou dela preocupado.

—Espere aqui, eu vou chamar Roman, não se mova muito...

—Harry, esta tudo bem. Um bebê acabou de sair do meu corpo depois de oito meses e três semanas e meia, a dor é normal. Agora, eu quero mostrar o nosso bebê para nossos amigos.—Hermione disse sorrindo com orgulho para seu filho e, em seguida, para Harry. Ele retribuiu o sorriso, mas, em seguida, olhou para ela preocupado.

—Ginny estava lá fora quando eu vi pela última vez. — Harry disse e Hermione olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados.

—Sério? — ela perguntou surpresa. Harry concordou com a cabeça.

—Já que não podemos trazer muita gente para o quarto, vou trazer logo seus pais, Ron e Luna primeiro, o que você acha? —Harry disse mudando de assunto. Hermione balançou a cabeça e franziu a testa quando tentou sentar-se. Harry ajudou-a imediatamente.

Ele beijou a testa dela e pegou James, lhe entregando o bebê que ficou olhando fixamente para sua mãe e Hermione sorriu para o filho. Harry sorriu para a imagem (e pela milionésima vez naquela tarde) e saiu do quarto.

Ele olhou em volta. George, Fleur, Bill e Percy não estavam lá, mas Ron, Ginny, seus pais, Luna, os pais de Hermione, Andromeda e Teddy,adormecido em seus braços, estavam ainda à espera; xícaras de café, balões mágicos escrito com "ele é um bruxo" e flores decoravam a sala de espera. Harry lembrou muito vagamente de Hermione dizendo-lhe que há algumas semanas o hospital tinha instalando uma pequena loja de presentes. Harry sorriu para todos e disse em voz alta:

—O bebê nasceu! James e Hermione já estão liberados para ver todos vocês. —Ele disse, se sentindo animado para mostrar seu único filho(até agora) à seus amigos e familiares. Todos olharam para ele e se levantaram sorrindo aliviados. Amele e Alexandre aproximou-se de Harry primeiro, Ron e Luna atrás deles, Molly e Arthur seguindo pouco depois; Andromeda levantou-se devagar por causa de Teddy, mas Ginny ainda continuava sentada.

—Podemos vê-los, Harry? O curandor disse que eles estavam bem, mas você ainda não tinha aparecido — disse Amele,com um semblante preocupado.

—Hermione e o bebê precisavam descansar um pouco, mas eu garanto que ela esta melhor do que nunca. O hospital não permite que muita gente entre no quarto então vamos ter que dividir. Rony, Luna, Amele e Alex primeiro, pode ser?—Harry disse e todo mundo concordou. Rony veio e deu um abraço nele.

—Parabéns companheiro — ele disse e Harry devolveu o abraço sorrindo.

—Obrigado, Ron. Venha, deixe eu lhe mostrar o seu afilhado. — Ele disse e os quatro se foram em direção ao quarto de Hermione. Eles entraram e Amele correu para perto de sua filha e neto, com Alexander atrás dela. Hermione sorriu para seus pais orgulhosamente, mostrando seu filho nos seus braços.

Amele e Alexander se sentaram na beira da cama de Hermione e ela sorriu para Ron e Luna, que se aproximaram, juntamente com Harry, ele ficou ao lado de Hermione e sorriu com orgulho para seus amigos. Ron sorriu para Hermione e olhou para o pequeno.

—Uau, ele é exatamente como Harry — disse ele olhando para o pequeno. —Hermione, você está bem? —ele perguntou olhando para a amiga. Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

—Melhor do que nunca— ela respondeu.

—Eu espero que você tenha feito o encantamento de fadas nele, ele precisa de sorte com as fadas que vão tentar assustá-lo. —Luna disse com sua voz sonhadora, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam sorrindo.

—É claro que nós fizemos — ambos mentiram ao mesmo tempo,se segurando para não rir. Ron olhou para eles em advertência, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto e abraçou sua esposa com um braço.

—Nós vamos fazer o mesmo feitiço para o amigo aqui—disse ele acariciando a barriga levemente inchada de Luna, que sorriu e beijou-o avidamente e ruidosamente, fazendo Granger e os Potters corar com a visão de seus amigos.

—Chega, James não vai ver seus pais se beijando, então certamente não vai ver os seus padrinhos — Harry disse, ainda corando, e pegou suavemente James de Hermione. Ele se aproximou do casal com seu filho e olhou para Ron. —Fora Hermione e eu, você é o primeiro a segura-lo. —Harry disse e Ron sorriu e pegou James. Para surpresa tanto de Hermione quanto de Harry, Ron era muito delicado e cuidadoso com o bebê. Ele sorriu para James e depois para Harry e Hermione.

—Ele é incrível, gente. —Ele disse e Harry e Hermione sorriu para ele e Luna começou a acariciar levemente os cabelo desarrumados do bebê.

—Ele é adorável — disse ela sorrindo olhando para o pequeno. —Nosso bebê vai ser adorável como ele — acrescentou se dirigindo a Ron, ele sorriu e beijou sua testa. O bebê começou a se mexer nas mãos de Ron assim Harry levou-o de volta antes que James começar a chorar, Amele levantou-se e pegou-o neste momento. Ela sorriu para seu neto e olhou para Hermione sorrindo com Alex ao lado dela brincando com seu netinho.

—Estou muito orgulhoso de você — disse Amele e Hermione sorriu para a mãe, com lágrimas nos olhos. —E de você também, Harry.—Ela acrescentou olhando para Harry. Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça, sentado ao lado de Hermione.

Depois de alguns minutos, Ron, Luna, Amele e Alexander saiu da sala, para poder descansar um pouco e Molly, Arthur, Andromeda e Teddy entraram no quarto. Teddy correu para seu padrinho que o pegou nos braços. Molly, Arthur e Andromeda abraçaram Hermione que entregou o bebê para Molly segurar, enquanto Teddy abraçava sua "Tia Minnie"

—Ele é adorável, meus queridos. — Molly disse sorrindo para o pequeno bebê.

—George, Bill, Fleur e Percy irão vir visitá-los amanhã após o trabalho. — Arthur disse sorrindo para o bebê e Harry e Hermione assentiu. Após algum tempo, Molly entregou James para Andromeda.

—Ele é tão doce— Andromeda disse e Harry e Hermione sorriram orgulhoso de seu filho pequeno. Harry vendo Teddy pulando tentando ver o bebê pegou-o novamente e levou o garoto para perto de James.

—Este, Teddy, é James, seu primo— Harry disse.

Quando todos tinham ido embora, com a promessa de que voltariam no dia seguinte, Harry viu Gina no corredor perto da porta do quarto de Hermione, ele se aproximou dela e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, ela olhou para ele e um fantasma de um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

—Eu gosto do nome James Evan e se ele se parece mesmo com você, como Ron disse; ele vai ser um bebê maravilhoso. —Ginny disse. Harry acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para ela.

—Ele é lindo, e eu estou feliz, você pode ser feliz por mim também? Pelo menos agora? —Harry perguntou e Ginny assentiu.

—Eu estou muito feliz por você e eu quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento durante esses anos, vocês não fizeram nada de errado, mas o meu orgulho e ego Weasley tomou controle e... —Ginny começou, mas Harry a interrompeu.

—Gina, você não precisa pedir desculpas, e eu me importo muito com você. Eu e Hermione sentimos muito sua falta estes anos. Nós sempre quisemos que você fosse parte da nossa vida — disse Harry e Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

—Eu precisava de um tempo para aceitar que todos os meus sonhos desde que eu tinha 7 nunca iria se realizar. Mas ... agora eu sei que você e Hermione estão destinados a ficar juntos e eu meio que estou saindo com alguém que está me ajudando. —Ginny disse e Harry sorriu.

—Onde este homem está agora? —ele perguntou e Ginny olhou alarmada.

—Posso ver a minha amiga e sobrinho? — ela perguntou sorrindo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, tentando mudar de assunto, Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça e eles entraram no quarto.

Hermione e James estavam dormindo de novo. Ginny olhou para ela e parou no momento em que ela entrou na sala.

—Nós não deve incomodá-la, ela parece... — Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou para Ginny antes que ela terminou suas palavras.

—Não, por favor, Ginny, fique. — Hermione disse baixinho. Ginny hesitou, mas se aproximou. Harry ficou um pouco longe das duas jovens, querendo dar um tempo para elas. Ginny e Hermione ficaram se olhando até que Ginny deixou escapar um soluço e abraçou Hermione firmemente e ela respondeu o abraço. Elas se abraçaram por alguns bons momentos e, em seguida, Ginny limpou as lágrimas assim como Hermione.

—Bem-vindo de volta — disse Hermione e Gina sorriu.

—Obrigada — respondeu ela e olhou para o berço. James estava quase dormindo assim Harry não pegou ele. O bebê já estava cansado de tantos abraços e beijos no seu primeiro dia. Gina olhou para o pequeno e Harry se aproximou de Hermione e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Ginny olhou para eles momentos depois.

—Ele é um bebê lindo— ela disse e os pais sorriram para ela. Ela tirou do bolso das suas vestes uma pequena roupinha azul e deixou na borda da cama. —Só um pequeno presente de Tia Gina. —Ela disse e sorriu para eles e, em seguida, olhou para o bebê novamente. Ela suspirou e olhou para eles. —Eu tenho que ir agora, mas espero vê-los novamente na festa que mamãe está planejando para comemorar a chegada do bebê, então até logo. — ela disse, dando um abraço desajeitado em ambos e em seguida indo embora.

—Isso foi um começo, não foi? — Hermione perguntou sorrindo. Harry acenou com a cabeça colocando uma mecha dela atrás da orelha.

—Eu acho que ela só precisa de algum tempo. Ela me disse que está saindo com alguém — Harry disse e Hermione sorriu mais.

—Tenho certeza que ela encontrou a pessoa certa dessa vez do mesmo jeito que você é para mim— disse Hermione e segurou o rosto de Harry com carinho, ele sorriu e beijou-lhe os lábios com fome, todo mundo estava finalmente bem e ele estava com Hermione .

Eles eram, afinal, uma grande família.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo, espero que todos tenham tido uma maravilhosa virada de ano e um começo de ano melhor ainda!<p>

Um muito, muito obrigada à: Luana Evans, Carol Granger, Kadu e Thabata pelos seus comentários maravilhosos e fofos e espero que vocês continuem gostando e acompanhando e comentando a fanfic!

Beijos para todos e até a próxima!


	6. Uma grande família parte 2

—Quase tudo está pronto — Ron gritou entrando com Harry na sala onde estava Hermione e Luna cuidando de Victoire (filho de Fleur e Bills) e Freddie(filho de George), depois de ambos terem ajudado Molly a arrumar os jardins para a festa que comemorava a chegada do bebê Potter, acordando James que começou a chorar, fazendo Hermione gemer e olhar feio para ele — Desculpa, gente.

—Sim, desculpe —Hermione murmurou enquanto pegava James e tentava acalmá-lo. Harry se aproximou e abraçou Hermione, tentando acalmá-la ...

—Andromeda estará aqui em breve com Teddy, juntamente Hagrid e Nev... —Ron disse

—Eu acho que ele me chutou — Luna disse de repente fazendo Ron se calar e dar um pulou assustado e se aproximar dela, colocando a mão em sua barriga de agora cinco meses.

—E... ele chutou? — Ron perguntou e Luna assentiu comendo seu pêssego calmamente. Harry sorriu para sua amiga e Hermione pareceu suavizar e sorriu também, ambos lembrando do primeiro chute de seu pequeno filho.

Alguém bateu na porta e a voz de Teddy foi ouvida. O menino entrou na sala e sorriu para todos, correndo para seu padrinho, que o abraçou.

—Olá tio Harry, tia Minnie — o menino disse sorrindo para os dois.

—Ei, Teddy, como você está?— Hermione respondeu para seu pequeno "sobrinho".

—To bem, nana disse que vocês tem que ir para o jardim. — O menino disse e os adultos assentiram. Ron ajudou Luna a se levantar e levou Victoria e Freddie com ele com Harry e Hermione logo atrás.

Assim que chegaram no jardim, Teddy correu para brincar com seus "primos". Ron ajudou Luna a se sentar e Harry fez o mesmo com Hermione que estava segurando o pequeno James. O tempo estava ótimo naquela noite e todos os homens começaram a falar sobre a próxima Copa Mundial de Quadribol, que seria na Grécia, em menos de um mês; enquanto as mulheres estavam falando sobre coisas aleatórias: Fluer e Hermione estavam aconselhando Luna sobre seu trabalho e gravidez, Andromeda e Molly estavam na cozinha terminando de preparar o jantar. Até que eles começaram a discutir sobre a liberdade de Narcisa Black depois de quatro anos em Azkaban. Os homens se juntaram a conversa e todo mundo começou a falar sobre os Comensais da Morte.

Draco Malfoy tinha conseguido se livrar da maior parte das acusações e passou apenas seis meses em Askaban. Depois de ter "voltado" a comunidade bruxa, passou três anos na academia de aurores e logo estaria trabalhando no departamento de aurores. Todo mundo bruxo da grã-Bretanha ficou surpreso com sua mudança, mas muitas pessoas continuavam lembrando de sua tentativa de matar Dumbledore e segundo alguns rumores, Draco precisava limpar seu nome e o de sua mãe e se tornar um auror servia para vingar as escolhas de seu pai.

O fato era: Ele estaria trabalhando no departamento de Harry e logo eles iriam trabalhar juntos. Ron tinha rido e brincando com Harry com a ideia de ter o furão perto dele o tempo todo, mas o que Hermione e Harry nunca tinha dito a ele ou a qualquer outra pessoa era a visita que eles tinham feito a Draco em Azkaban anos atrás.

Quando Hagrid e Neville apareceram, Teddy e Victoria correu para perto deles e todos os cumprimentaram calorosamente mas Hagrid deu um abraço especial em Harry e Hermione e viu o pequeno James pela primeira vez:

—Oh Deuses — ele disse, grandes lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, quando pegou o bebê que tinha o tamanho da palma da sua mão. —Ele é tão pequeno, menor do que você, Harry, quando era um bebê — acrescentou e enxugou os olhos. Harry e Hermione sorriram para ele e Neville se aproximou do casal.

—Minha avó ficou em casa porque ela estava um pouco doente, mas está mandando seus parabéns para o pequeno Potter. — Neville disse sorrindo. Ele aceitou a posição do professor de Herbologia após Sprout ter se aposentado e vivia a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts. Depois que todos se sentaram novamente, Ron se juntou aos amigos:

—Eu não entendo. OK, eu sei que ter um bebê é difícil, mas o Quadribol está me matando e Luna tem desejos muito estranhos com comidas, bem no meio da noite. —Ron disse chateado, apenas para Harry e Hermione ouvirem —Hermione ficou pedindo coisas estranhas durante a gravidez? — ele perguntou olhando para Harry e depois para ela, Harry sorriu.

—Bem, ela estava pedindo coisas estranhas, mas eu não posso dizer que eram apenas sobre comida ... — Harry disse, brincando olhando para a sua futura esposa. Ron franziu a testa e olhou para Harry.

—Eu não preciso saber da sua vida sexual, companheiro! — Ele bufou e se afastou deles. Harry e Hermione começaram a rir; Luna que estava assistindo toda a conversa sorriu, mas não disse nada.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos começaram a sentar nas mesas, faltando apenas Ginny e seu novo namorado que seria apresentado à família. Ron como sempre estava comendo que nem um porco e falando alto fazendo Hermione olhar irritado para ele e em seguida, para o peito de Harry; James ainda estava dormindo. Molly olhou para seu filho mais novo, também irritada com seu comportamento e ordenou-lhe que trouxesse o berço de James no andar de cima, fazendo com que Harry e Hermione olhassem para ela surpresos.

—Ron comprou um berço para o pequeno quando vocês precisarem deixar ele aqui, meus queridos— disse Molly e Harry e Hermione agradeceram. —Não precisam agradecer a mim e sim ao padrinho do bebê, foi ideia dele. —Molly acrescentou e Ron colocou o berço entre as cadeiras de Harry e Hermione, que colocou o bebê dentro dele.

Dois barulhos de aparação foram ouvidos e todos olharam para ver quem era e se levantaram alarmados ao ver a cena: Ginny estava ali de pé, com o longo cabelo vermelho em um rabo de cavalo segurando a mão de Draco Malfoy.

—Mãe, pai, todo mundo; este é o meu namorado. Draco, esta é a minha família e amigos. —Ginny disse e todo mundo ficou em silêncio. Draco olhou para eles e murmurou um "Olá, todo mundo". Ninguém respondeu; todos estavam chocados demais para falar qualquer coisa naquele momento. Eles continuaram olhando para Ginny como se ela fosse louca, e para Draco como se ele tivesse acabado de matar Merlin. Por fim, Ron foi o primeiro a falar:

—Com ele? Um Malfoy? Um Comensal da Morte?

—Eu não sou mais um comedor de morte, Weasley!— Draco retrucou.

—Ah, sim, um Comensal da Morte nunca para de ser um! —George gritou. Draco olhou para Harry e Hermione, com seus olhos cinzentos pedindo ajuda.

—Porque vocês não são capazes de respeitar a minha escolha?—Ginny implorou, olhando para Harry e Hermione também.

—Ginny, isto não é uma escolha! Ele é um inimigo você querendo ou não. Perdemos nosso irmão por causa de pessoas como ele! —Bill gritou e todo mundo ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, George bateu com a mão sobre a mesa e se levantou também.

—O que você está tentando fazer com ela? — ele perguntou e Draco olhou para ele, seriamente.

—Eu a amo e quero estar com ela. Se eu quisesse algum mal à ela, eu já teria feito há três anos. Ela me mostrou o caminho para a luz. — Draco disse e pegou a mão de Gina, que estava com um anel de ouro nele. E então o caos começou.

Todo mundo começou a gritar com eles. Apenas Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, Luna e Hagrid tinha permanecido em silêncio, observando a família brigando.

Harry não tinha acreditado em muitas coisas quando ele era uma criança. Ele não acreditava em magia e ele descobriu que era um bruxo; nunca acreditou que iria encontrar todas as Horcruxes, muito menos acabar com eles, mas para sua surpresa ele conseguiu; nunca imaginou encontrar paz e amor e ele tinha Hermione. Então o mínimo que ele podia fazer era acreditar e aceitar que o relacionamento de Ginna e Draco Malfoy era real. Ele se levantou e Hermione fez o mesmo, sabendo o que ele faria.

—Silêncio! — ambos gritaram e todos pararam surpresos, olhando para o casal. Teddy correu para os braços de Andromeda, nunca tinha visto seu tio e tia assim ou o resto de sua família brigando tanto. James começou a chorar em voz alta e Molly se levantou e pegou-o já que Harry e Hermione continuava olhando para todos.E antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa, Hermione disse:

—Harry e eu visitamos Draco e sua mãe anos atrás, em Azkaban, e ele pediu desculpas por tudo o que ele fez à nós. Dumbledore acreditava que ele podia ser salvo. Será que podemos, por favor, parar de lutar quando não há nenhum inimigo a combater? — Hermione disse e olhou para Gina e Draco. —Se você está realmente feliz e acha que seu amor é mais forte do que suas diferenças, então Harry e eu somos seus amigos e apoiamos você — acrescentou Hermione e olhou para Ron. —Não importa se vai ser difícil ou não.— Ela acrescentou e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Apenas os choros de James eram ouvidos na casa. Harry pegou seu filho e começou a acalmá-lo. Arthur levantou-se e olhou para sua única filha e Draco, filho de seu inimigo.

—Ginny, se você está feliz, estamos felizes. Draco, bem-vindo a família. Agora, se você machucar minha filha, você vai ter que lidar com todos nós. — Arthur disse, seu semblante geralmente alegre era agora uma máscara de seriedade e desgaste. Ginny assentiu sorrindo e Draco limpou a garganta.

—Obrigado senhor, eu prometo que vou cuidar dela — disse Draco e olhou para Harry e Hermione. —E obrigado Harry, Hermione, por tudo. — Ele acrescentou e o casal acenou com a cabeça. Todos se entreolharam por alguns minutos e se sentaram murmurando e olhando para o novo casal. No final apenas Ron estava de pé. Luna tentou puxá-lo em sua cadeira, mas ele a impediu pegando sua mão delicadamente e deixá-lo no colo. Ele aproximou-se do casal e Harry seguiu com medo para o pior.

Ron ficou na frente de Draco, sendo um par de centímetros mais alto que o jovem Malfoy.

—Se você machucá-la, de forma alguma, Malfoy, eu vou te matar.—Ron assobiou e Malfoy olhou para ele com firmeza.

—Se eu feri-la, eu mesmo me mato, então não se preocupe Ron, o resultado será o mesmo.—Draco respondeu, e Harry sorriu, apesar da atmosfera tensa. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo mais, Ginny se jogou nos braços do irmão. Ron abraçou de volta e respirou fundo. Os dois irmãos se aproximaram das mesas e Harry ia segui-los, mas Draco segurou sua mão.

—Obrigado — ele disse, e Harry olhou para ele por um segundo.

—Bem-vindo a família. —Harry respondeu, e se aproximou de Hermione.

Naquela tarde, todos se sentaram na mesa, comendo e conversando sobre o casamento de Harry e Hermione que seria em um mês e a nova posição de Draco no departamento de Harry. Mais uma tarde normal com sua grande família.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, mesmo depois de toda a demora aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês! (Eu sei, sou um ser humano MUITO lento), mas, enfim, o que importa é que consegui finalizar (UHUHUHHUUUUHU!) e aqui está e espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado.<p>

Muito obrigada a todos que leem a fanfic (só lembrando, nada disso é meu, tudo tradução) e principalmente para quem comenta (Coveirosensei: tem mais sim; 22 capítulos para ser exata, por favor não desista da fanfic, tenha fé e claro continue comentando, juro que ela é ótima. Carol Granger: Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando, muito muito obrigada mesmo e esse James realmente é a coisa mais fofa e espera para ver toda a família HH... é linda! espero que goste da atualização, bjoos e até a próxima)


	7. Aceito

Era uma das mais belas noites de agosto e o jardim da Toca já estava todo decorado, as comidas e bebidas para a festa já estavam prontas e todos os Weasley, os pais de Hermione, professores de Hogwarts, Hagrid, Kingsley, e alguns amigos do hospital e Ministério estava lá esperando o grande evento começar, apesar da grande estrela da noite ser o pequeno James

Luna grávida de seis meses, Ginny e Fleur seriam as damas de honra e estavam ajudando Amele, Andromeda, Amelia e Emily no antigo quarto de Ginny a arrumar a noiva para o casamento. Molly tinha separado o casal na noite anterior mas o que ela não sabia é que o noivo tinha entrado sorrateiramente no quarto de Hermione naquela noite ...

—Como é que estou? — Hermione perguntou ansiosa e sua mãe se aproximou dela, enquanto Molly arrumava os últimos detalhes da parte de trás do vestido de noiva.

—Você está maravilhosa, querida. Harry é um homem muito sortudo. —Amele disse e Hermione sorriu para a mãe, pronta para chorar pela quinta vez naquela noite e Amele abraçou a filha. —Eu não posso acreditar que você já cresceu e tem sua própria família. —Amele disse e Hermione lutou ainda mais para segurar as lágrimas.

—Vamos lá meninas, não vamos chorar! Este é o melhor dia de suas vidas. —Molly exclamou, pronta para explodir em lágrimas também vendo Amele e sua filha se abraçando e olhou para a própria filha. —Espero que você e Draco se casem em breve — Molly disse firmemente fazendo Gina revirou os olhos, cansada.

—Estamos prontas!—Fleur exclamou entrando no quarto com Victoria, que carregava uma cestinha cheia de pétalas de rosa e estava com um vestido parecido com o da noiva.

—Titia é como eu— Victoria disse, com seu adorável sotaque francês fazendo todas as mulheres sorrirem.

—Emily, você pode, por favor, ir e ver se os homens estão prontos?— Molly perguntou a sua nora.

—Claro — Emily disse sorrindo e se levantou com Amelia a seguindo e juntas foram em direção ao quarto de Ron e entraram.

Harry estava na frente de um espelho, lutando com a gravata e Ron estava tentando ajudar. Ao lado deles, havia um berço azul com James dentro. Harry o tinha levado, porque Hermione estava muito estressada e precisava dormir e com James ela não conseguia. George sorriu para sua esposa e Arthur estava conversando com Bill, Percy e Charlie que tinha vindo da Roménia para o casamento, e para a surpresa de todos Draco estava ali também, perto do berço de James brincando com o bebê e Teddy.

—Estão todos prontos? —Emily perguntou e todos, exceto Harry e Ron assentiram.

—Eu acho que é melhor descer e ajudar os hóspedes a achar os seus lugares. Molly vai nos matar se tiver algum problema. — Arthur disse e todo mundo concordou e saiu do quarto levando Teddy com eles e só Draco e Arthur ficaram um pouco para trás. Harry olhou para Arthur e ele sorriu e abraçou-o.

—Tenho certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz, meu filho — disse Arthur e Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Por alguma razão, ele estava nervoso e até mesmo preocupado o que, claro, era ridículo, já que ele já tinha um filho com a sua futura esposa, pelo amor de Deus ...

—Obrigado — Harry respondeu.

— Por favor, traga ele vivo, sua mãe vai te matar se o padrinho não levar o noivo para a cerimônia antes que a noiva. —Arthur disse se dirigindo a Ron que riu e acenou com a cabeça. Arthur saiu do quarto, Draco seguiu, mas antes de sair do quarto, ele parou e olhou para Harry.

—Boa sorte, vocês merecem ser felizes.—Draco disse e antes que Harry conseguisse responder ele saiu do quarto, deixando um Ron e Harry surpresos.

—Eu o odeio, é oficial. — disse Ron e Harry olhou para o reflexo no espelho novamente.

—Isso não importa agora. Como eu estou? —Harry pediu e Ron revirou os olhos.

—Vamos, companheiro, você tem um filho com ela! Eu não estava assim quando me casei com Luna—disse Ron e Harry olhou para ele.

—Sério? Pois, eu me lembro de uma forma diferente. —Harry disse, a tensão deixando-o um pouco. Ron agarrou sua gravata novamente.

—Bem, como você se sentiria se Amelia lhe dissesse que Hermione iria se casar com um vestido laranja? Graças a Merlin, Hermione me avisou antes, se não era bem capaz de eu ter desmaiado ao ver ela entrando com aquela coisa laranja. Eu ainda não posso acreditar que eu me casei com essa garota louca.— Ron disse sorrindo. Harry riu.

—Vocês não estaríamos juntos se ela fosse diferente. —Harry disse e Ron olhou para ele sorrindo. James começou a chorar em seu berço e Harry correu perto de berço de seu filho. Ele tomou o pequeno em seu braços e começou a ninar ele fazendo o bebê se acalmar.

—Eu acho que esta na hora de descermos — Ron disse olhando para fora da janela, todos os convidados já tinham chegados e estavam ocupando seus lugares. O próprio Kingsley, Ministro da Magia, faria o casamento. Harry assentiu com a cabeça tentando se acalmar e ambos saíram da casa. Ele cumprimentou os convidados e ficou em seu lugar, esperando a noiva chegar, o jardim estava todo decorado com as flores favoritas de Hermione e Harry teve que admitir que Molly tinha feito um excelente trabalho.

Ron ficou atrás dele com James em seus braços e após alguns minutos de conversa fiada Amele, Gina, Luna, Fluer e Molly apareceram e foram para seus respectivos lugares; Amele pegou o neto e sentou-se ao lado da cadeira vazia de seu marido. A banda perto do corredor estava pronto para começar. Chegara a hora.

Todos os seus amigos estavam lá, todos os sobreviventes da guerra, sorrindo para ele. Molly já tinha começado a chorar enquanto Arthur acariciava suas costas. Andrômeda estava sorrindo para ele com Teddy acenando. Neville e sua avó estavam lá também. Até mesmo Victor Krum estava lá, com um olhar sério e uma garota ao seu lado. Hermione o havia convidado já que eles ainda eram amigos, o pai de Luna, surpreendentemente usando o mesmo símbolo das Relíquias da Morte, como no casamento de Gui e Fleur. Quantas coisas tinha mudado nesses cinco anos ...?

Minerva e Hagrid assim com os outros alguns ex-professores de Hogwarts estavam lá também. Gina e Draco estavam sentados juntos, conversando baixo e sorrindo. George e sua esposa estavam brincando com o pequeno Freddie. Gabriel estava sorrindo para Harry com um jovem ao lado dela. Roman e Andrew, colegas de trabalho de Hermione e Harry respectivamente estavam conversando. Todos os seus amigos, sua família estava lá.Sua vida estava começando agora. De repente, sentiu toda a preocupação e estresse deixando-o, e felicidade encheu o peito.

Kingsley, que estava mais próximo de Harry, sorriu para ele. Ron cutucou as costas e começou a falar:

—Se você quiser, eu posso te cobrir e você pode aparatar, isso de dá alguns segundos. —Ele disse sorrindo e Harry riu.

—Não, obrigado Ron, eu acho que vou ficar para o meu casamento. Mas, obrigado pela oferta. — Harry disse sorrindo e Ron assentiu rindo.

—Você é mesmo corajoso.—Ron disse, mas antes que Harry pudesse responder a banda finalmente tinha começado a tocar a marcha nupcial e Victoria apareceu jogando as pétalas da sua cestinha olhando para Fluer que estava encorajando-a. Ela finalmente chegou ao corredor e sorriu para Harry e aproximou-se de Luna. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e quando olhou de novo para o corredor seu coração deu um pulo de alegria e orgulho.

Alexander estava caminhando lentamente no corredor, sorrindo com orgulho para todos. Ao lado dele, Hermione estava sorrindo nervosamente. Ela era a mulher mais bonita Harry já tinha visto.

Seu vestido de casamento era de um tecido delicado, longo e creme que abraçava seu corpo da cintura para cima, tendo uma bela cauda atrás dela. Ela estava segurando um lindo buquê de rosas, o mesmo tipo de rosas que ela deu a Harry na noite de Natal que visitaram os pais dele pela primeira vez. O cabelo dela estava preso em um coque baixo com alguns cachos escapando ao redor do rosto, tornando-a ainda mais bonita. A parte superior de seu vestido era sem mangas, tonificando seus seios que já estavam maiores após a gravidez e ela estava usando o colar que ele havia comprado no dia em que tinham descoberto a gravidez.

Hermione e Alexander finalmente chegaram até Harry. Ele abriu um grande sorriso para a mulher da sua vida e Alexander lhe deu a mão de Hermione.

—Cuide dela, Harry, ela é a pessoa mais preciosa para mim e sua mãe. — Alexander disse fracamente. Harry sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

— Com a minha vida —respondeu ele e Hermione sorriu para o pai e futuro marido. Harry sorriu para ela e eles se entreolharam por alguns momentos enquanto Alexander caminhava para perto de sua esposa. Harry baixou o rosto e beijou a bochecha de Hermione, que cheirava a aroma de rosas. Alguns soluços e "aww" foram ouvidos e ambos sorriram e se viraram para Kingsley.

—Todos nós estamos aqui reunidos hoje...—Kingsley começou, mas Harry não deu muita atenção; ele sabia o que o ministro diria e acabou se perdendo nas memórias com Hermione.

O primeiro feitiço que ele viu no Expresso de Hogwarts quando ela foi consertar seus óculos; quando ele a salvou do troll, o momento em que ele a viu petrificada na enfermaria de Hogwarts. No terceiro ano, quando eles estavam tentado salvar Sirius, suas viagens no tempo, seu vôo com Bicuço e as suas mãos segurando sua cintura, porque ela tinha, e continua tendo, medo de altura. As vezes em que ela gritou com ele no quarto ano, o jeito que ela estava radiante de orgulho quando ele pegou o ovo e salvou Gabriel e Ron do lago e quando ela deu seu primeiro beijo na sua bochecha no final daquele ano.

Seu olhar quando a maldição Dolohov a atingiu no peito no quinto ano e os sentimentos de pânico que o dominaram ao perceber que ela podia ter morrido, os sorrisos que ela deu a ele quando fizeram juntos a AD. O sorriso que ela fingiu na sala comunal da Grifinória quando ele beijou Ginny. Seus gritos no sexto ano e olhares irritados para ele e seu livro de poções. O jeito que ela o ajudou quando eles estavam na tenda, seu sorriso triste e abraço apertado na noite de Natal no cemitério e sua ajuda após o ataque de Voldemort em Godric Hollow.

O jeito que ela estava gritando sob maldições de Bellatrix e sua figura pálida e frágil no funeral de Dobby. E, em seguida, seus sorrisos quando eles faziam amor, e quando ela anunciou sua gravidez. Seus gritos quando ela trouxe seu filho para a vida e a expressão de seu rosto quando ela estava amamentando seu pequeno milagre. Ela era a perfeita para ele.

Harry sorriu para Hermione quando ele pegou o anel de Ron e levou para a mão dela.

—Hermione Jane, você sempre esteve lá para mim, sempre foi a pessoa em que eu mais confiava, nunca me deixou sozinho, nem mesmo nas vezes que eu merecia. Você foi, e continuam sendo, a minha melhor amiga, a mulher que eu amo com todo o meu coração, a mãe do meu filho e eu simplesmente não posso viver sem você. Você é o meu futuro, minha vida. —Harry disse e colocou o anel em seu dedo.

Ela sorriu, deixando uma lágrima escapar. Ela tomou o segundo anel de Luna e pegou a mão dele, posicionando o anel em seu dedo e olhou-o nos seus olhos:

—Harry James, você sempre me aceitou como eu era e nada mais ou menos. Você é e continuará sendo, acima de tudo, meu melhor amigo. Sua felicidade é a minha também, quando você se fere eu compartilho a sua dor, quando você está feliz, eu estou no céu. Você é o homem que eu amo e a pessoa que quero passar os restos dos meus dias, o pai do meu filho e a razão da minha vida. —Hermione disse, com a voz embargada. Kingsley sorriu e disse:

—De agora em diante, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Que suas vidas sejam repletas de felicidade. Pode beijar a noiva. —Ele disse e Harry sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Hermione,roçando os lábios levemente nos dela. Hermione abriu a boca e Harry puxou-a com força para os seus braços reivindicando sua boca. Depois de alguns momentos de prazer no beijo, o casal se separou e e sorriram um para o outro.

A festa foi maravilhosa e, como costume, a primeira dança era para os recém casados; os braços de Hermione estavam enrolados em volta do pescoço de Harry e sua cabeça descansava em seu peito e os braços de Harry rodeava sua pequena cintura com a cabeça apoiada no topo da dela.

Ron e Luna, Arthur e Molly, Amele e Alexander, Gina e Draco e até mesmo Teddy com Victoria seguiram o casal nas próximas músicas. Harry pela primeira vez se sentiu feliz dançando na frente das pessoas. Antes tarde do que nunca ...

Os espíritos estavam elevados naquela noite. Luna e Ron eram o casal mais divertido da festa com os dois tentando dançar com a barriga de Luna entre eles e Harry e Hermione pararam de dançar e começou falar com seus poucos convidados. E depois de terem ficado um pouco sozinhos e colocado o bebê para dormir, já que eles não iriam ver o pequeno James na próxima semana por causa da lua de mel(James ia ficar com os pais de Hermione, enquanto o casal passava uma semana na Grécia) e deixado Monstro cuidado dele pelo resto da noite, o casal voltou começou a dançar e beber mais despreocupadamente.

Harry dançou com Luna, Amele e Fleur e Hermione dançou com Bill, seu pai e Ron. Depois que o casal estava sentado em sua mesa, Teddy veio peguntar se Hermione queria dançar com ele e rindo Harry concordou em ceder a esposa. E ele próprio não ficou para trás quando um sorridente Fleur trouxe uma Victoria corada para perto dele e a pequena de três anos pediu-lhe para dançar com ela. Harry riu e carregou a menina loira indo para a pista de dança, encontrando Hermione dançando com Teddy que tinha os braços rodeando sua cintura e sua cabeça de cabelos verde descansando na sua barriga. Os dois casais dançaram uma canção inteira e trocaram de parceiros.

—Eu tenho que ter cuidado a partir de agora. Todo mundo está reivindicando a Sra. Potter.— Harry disse sorrindo dançando valsa com ela. Hermione riu e o abraçou mais apertado.

—E você não perdeu a chance e me já me trocou por uma mulher mais jovem. —Ela respondeu e Harry riu, acariciando suas costas e beijando seu pescoço exposto. Hermione deixou escapar um pequeno gemido enquanto ela acariciava o cabelo desarrumado do marido. — Não podemos deixar Molly saber o que fizemos na noite passada.— Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz rouca que Harry sempre gostou de ouvir.—Você se lembra o que nós fizemos, certo? —perguntou ela brincando e beijou-o logo acima da orelha.

—Claro que sim, amor, cada detalhe.— Harry disse e acariciou a parte inferior das suas costas descendo suas mãos até parar na bunda de Hermione acima seu vestido de noiva, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa.

—Harry! Não na frente de todo mundo — ela disse séria, mas sua voz ainda era um sussurro, fazendo ele estremeceu.

—Eu tenho todo o direito de acariciar minha noiva onde e quando eu quiser. — Harry disse e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela de leve, sugando-o. Ela tentou se afastar, mas ele a impediu, beijando seu pescoço novamente

.—Harry ... — Hermione respirou— Você está... me beijando ...—ela disse e ele riu. Ele não conseguia mais se segurar, desde que a tinha vista com o vestido de casamento ele vinha se sentindo desconfortável em suas vestes e agora com seu corpo quente pressionado contra ele era ainda mais difícil se conter.

—E isso é só o começo — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a tremer também. A música terminou, mas eles continuaram abraçados. Nenhuma outra música começou e isso significava que era hora dos discursos. Ron, Alexander e Arthur falariam algumas coisas e o casal se moveu para a mesa tentando disfarçar os rostos corados.

Ron, que com certeza havia consumido uma grande quantidade de firewhisky começou a falar:

—Eu não vou dizer muitas coisas porque estou um pouco bêbado e não quero revelar segredos sujos do casal.— Ele começou; sorrindo e muitos riram, inclusive Harry e Hermione.—Harry e Hermione são meus melhores amigos desde que eu tinha 11 anos, então sou a melhor pessoa para dizer que estes dois estão destinados a ficar juntos. Muitos de vocês sabem como foi difícil para Harry vencer ... Vol-Voldemort ... e eu tenho que admitir que se Hermione não estivesse lá, provavelmente ele não teria conseguido. Eles merecem ficar juntos, mesmo que alguns precise de tempo para entender isso. — Ron disse e sorriu para seus amigos. —A única coisa que eu quero dizer é que eles são os melhores amigos, companheiros e lutadores que alguém poderiam ter. —Ron disse e Harry e Hermione sorriu para ele. Ele levantou o copo apontando para eles: —Aos meus melhores amigos, para os Potters. — Ele disse e todo mundo repetiu suas últimas três palavras e tomou um gole de seus copos.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Alexander:

—Hermione sempre foi uma pessoa inteligente, e sempre soube o que queria e como fazer para conseguir. Quando voltava da escola nos verões ela não conseguia parar de falar sobre Harry. E agora com ela sorrindo tanto e sendo tão feliz eu sei o porquê. Que vocês sejam ainda mais feliz, meus filhos. —Alexander disse e apontou o seu copo para o casal e Hermione beijou o rosto de seu pai. E, em seguida, Arthur se levantou:

—Harry é parte da minha família desde que era criança, ele nos salvou do mal, todos nós ajudamos mas ninguém ajudou tanto quanto Hermione, o amado como ninguém. Para você, Harry, Hermione, que suas vidas estejam cheios de momentos felizes. —Arthur disse e um soluço escapou dos lábios de Molly. Todos se sentaram e a festa continuou com todos comendo e bebendo rindo. Harry estava acariciando as pernas de Hermione acima de seu vestido por debaixo da mesa o que fazia ele ficar ainda mais desconfortável em suas vestes; e Hermione não ajudava em nada comendo seu bolo lambendo a colher lentamente, olhando para ele ou lambendo os lábios para tirar o creme.

Graças a Merlin algum tempo depois os convidados começaram a ir embora, dizendo adeus a Harry e Hermione e não demorou muito para restar apenas os Weasleys e os pais de Hermione na festa. Draco e Ginny foram embora primeiro. George e Emily foram pouco tempo depois por causa de Freddie que estava cansado. Andromeda com Teddy e Bill com Fleur e Victoria seguindo minutos depois,assim como Percy e Amelia. Ron e Luna iriam passar a noite na Toca e depois de se despedir da filha e do seu mais novo filho e contando com ajuda de Arthur para para usar o pó de flu, Alexander e Amele levaram o pequeno James para casa, deixando uma Hermione chorosa para trás. Quando todos tinham se despedido, o casal aparatou na sua suíte.

Assim que chegaram na suíte decorada especialmente para ocasião, Harry começou a beijar Hermione que respondeu, tirando-o sua gravata.

—Finalmente — ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, toda a sua calma indo embora. Ela o ajudou a tirar suas roupas e ele ajudou com o seu vestido de casamento e a desmanchar o seu penteado deixando seus belos cachos cair até o meio das costas.

Harry parou de tentar abrir seu vestido por um momento e puxou-a em um beijo quente, com as mãos perdidas em seus cabelos. Ela respondeu, mas não parou, libertando-o de suas calças e boxer. Sem varinha, ela tirou também suas meias e sapatos. Ele deixou sua boca e olhou para ela. Ela estava linda, seu vestido sem alças assegurando-lhe que ela não tinha sutiã.

Ele finalmente encontrou o zíper de seu vestido e começou a abrir, finalmente livrando-a depois de horas de desconforto. Ele engasgou ao perceber que ela não tinha nenhuma roupa por baixo. Ela sorriu, acariciando-o fazendo com que ele ofegasse.

—Todo esse tempo e você já estava nua debaixo de seu vestido...? — Ele perguntou a ela, ficando ainda mais excitado.

Ela riu e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha.

—Eu não pensei que a festa fosse durar tanto tempo ou que você podia ir me levar para algum lugar durante a festa para um rapidinha. — ela sussurrou e Harry perdeu a cabeça.

—Merlin, Hermione! — Ele gemeu e envolveu a boca em torno de um dos seus seios.

Ela gemeu de prazer.

—Oh meu ... — disse ela sem fôlego enquanto Harry continuava a atormentá-la. Ela começou a se mover perto da cama com Harry seguindo sem soltar ela.

Ele deixou-se cair na cama em cima dela. Harry sorriu para ela quando começou a lamber o outro seio com uma das mão sobre o outro e a outra acariciando a melhor parte de seu corpo.

—Harry! — Hermione exclamou ao sentir acelerar o ritmo de seus dedos e boca. Ele deixou seu seio, mas antes que ela pudesse protestar sua boca estava brincando com seu umbigo e depois mais em baixo. Ela gritou seu nome e se pressionou com força contra ele fazendo Harry sorrir orgulhoso de si mesmo e beijou-a avidamente, empurrando dentro dela, fazendo-a se perder no puro prazer tanto quanto ele. Harry se inclinou e agarrou uma de suas pernas e colocou em torno de sua cintura para que ele pudesse se enterrar mais fundo dentro dela. Ela respondeu, levantando a cabeça e capturando seus lábios.

Ambos gemeu e Harry começou a empurrar mais rápido. Ele estava tão perto... Hermione envolveu a outra perna em volta de sua cintura e Harry colocou a mão entre seus corpos acariciando-a com força.

Hermione começou a gemer mais alto, suspirando seu nome e choramingando e a cama começou a ranger... Hermione gritou seu nome e Harry respirou fundo, ambos perdidos em puro êxtase, prazer e amor.

Harry desabou sobre ela esgotado e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em seu colo fazendo-a tremer ainda mais. Depois de conseguir normalizar um pouco mais a respiração, Harry levantou a cabeça e encontrou ela olhando-o. Ele sorriu para o rosto ainda corado e ela sorriu de volta.

—Minha esposa — disse Harry, pegando sua mão e beijando seu anel de casamento fazendo ela sorrir ainda mais.

—Meu marido — disse Hermione, capturando seus lábios nos dela. Mesmo cansada, ela fez com que Harry ficasse de costas, certificando-se de que eles ainda estavam unidos e Harry sentiu-se endurecer novamente.

Esta seria uma longa noite.

Como muitas (muitas) noites e dias felizes de suas vidas.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, como anda as coisas? Espero sinceramente que estejam gostando da fanfic e mil desculpas por qualquer erro de ortografia, não revisei antes de postar!<p>

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando na fancic, muito obrigada pelo apoio :D

Luana Evans: Muito obrigada, flor! E espero que continue gostando e já já todos vão aparecer, posso garantir isso, bjoos.

Thabata: Sempre achei DG um casal super fofo (não me pergunte o porque). Mil vezes melhor que Harry e Gina; fora Ron e Luna que são os melhores(exceto por HH, lógico)! E essa fanfic traz todos eles. Espero que continue gostando, bjoos.

Carol Granger: fiquei muito feliz em saber que você está gostando e os capítulos pode demorar um pouquinho mas vão vim, muito raro eu desistir de uma fanfic. E, nada de barraco e drama, posso garantir! Espero que continue gostando, bjos.

CoveiroSensei: Espero que continue achando isso e comentando, bjoos :D


	8. Surpresas

Harry acordou assustado. Ele estava tendo um sonho muito estranho com ele e o pequeno James voando em vassouras estranhas quando foi despertado com o gemido de Hermione. O quarto ainda estava escuro, e Hermione gemia de novo, ainda vez mais alto.

—Hermione, o que esta acontecendo?

— Minha bolsa rompeu — ela disse —e minhas contrações estão vindo muito rápido.—Hermione respondeu preocupado.

Esta era sua segunda gravidez e James estava dormindo no quarto ao lado deles. Harry acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama e olhou para Hermione: seu rosto estava corado e suado, e ela estava mordendo o lábio de dor, olhando para ele preocupada.

—Hermione, nós temos que ir para o hospital. — Harry disse, começando a entrar em pânico e começou a sair da cama quando Hermione agarrou seu braço.

—Harry, não! Não vá! As contrações, elas não estão parando e eu sinto a pressão ... Harry, ela está vindo, ela está vindo! —Hermione gritou, sem fôlego. Harry jogou as cobertas para trás e olhou para ela. Ela estava sentada apoiada na cabeceira da cama com a mão esfregando seu estômago freneticamente. Ele viu uma grande mancha sobre o colchão e sabia que ela estava certa. Hermione gemeu de novo e ele agarrou sua varinha na mesa de cabeceira.

—Expecto Patronum!—Harry disse em voz alta e um brilhante veado de prata formou-se da ponta da varinha. —Minerva! A bolsa de Hermione rompeu, por favor, obtenha alguma ajuda.— E o veado desapareceu na janela à sua esquerda. Harry olhou para a esposa novamente, um pouco desesperado—Accio toalha! —ele disse e uma toalha da poltrona perto de sua cama foi parar na mão dele.

—Harry, por favor, ajude ... — Hermione gemeu. Um soluço escapou de seus lábios. Ela precisava dele e ele não podia falhar agora. "Respire, Potter" ele pensou "use sua coragem Gryffindor."

A porta se abriu e James entrou no quarto com sua pequena coruja de pelúcia nos braços, parecendo com sono.

—Pa'ai? M'me? — O menino perguntou; olhando preocupado para Hermione, ofegante na cama.

—Esta tudo bem, James, sente-se na poltrona, amigo.—Harry disse e Hermione soltou outro grito de dor fazendo James olhar para ela com medo, mas fez o que foi dito. Harry abriu as pernas de Hermione para que ele pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo e ele quase desmaiou quando viu o topo da cabeça de seu bebê. Hermione deu outro gemido, empurrando para baixo e o topo ficou maior.

—O...Ok, Hermione. —Harry disse tremendo — parece que nossa menina está vindo. Você é a curandeira, amor; sabe o que fazer, empurre o máximo que puder. —Harry disse lembrando o parto de James, há dois anos. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas, tentando deixar deixar de lado o pânico e observando atentamente quando ela começou a empurrar.

—Oh Deus!— Hermione gritou,—Oh Harry, dói muito!

—Eu sei que dói, querida, apenas respire, amor. Está tudo bem. Estou aqui. — Enquanto Harry tentava consolar Hermione, James ficava olhando para os pais, pronto para explodir em lágrimas assim como a mãe.

—M'me e'ta doen'e — ele murmurou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rostinho e Harry tentou dar um sorriso encorajador para seu filho pequeno.

—Sua irmã está chegando, James, mas primeiro mamãe tem que trazê-la para nós —Harry disse e olhou para Hermione novamente, James acenou com a cabeça. As mãos de Hermione agarrou os lençóis enquanto ela se contorcia e empurrava forte.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram ainda mais quando viu a cabeça do bebê começar a emergir do corpo de Hermione, que engasgou quando a dor ficou mais forte e ela caiu sobre os travesseiros. Ela olhou para James por um segundo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e James olhava de volta para ela assustado, sem entender por que sua mãe estava com tanta dor.

—Vamos lá, amor, você tem que continuar a empurrar, ela está quase saindo. —Harry disse.

—Hermione, empurre! — Ela resmungou, apoiou-se nos cotovelos e empurrou. A cabeça do bebê estava quase saindo agora e e as mãos de Harry estavam em ambos os lados, ajudando a guiar o bebê para fora. A cabeça estava fora! Harry pegou a toalha e enxugou o mais suavemente que pode o rostinho. E para aumentar ainda mais o pânico de Harry, a pequena boca estava aberta, mas nenhum som estava saindo.

—Vamos, Hermione — disse Harry, —empurre, um pouco mais, amor, apenas um pouco mais!

Hermione soltou um grito e, em seguida, empurrou o mais forte que podia. O resto do pequeno corpo deslizou para fora dela e Harry segurou sua filha que para seu alívio soltou um grito alto e começou a chorar.

—Oh meu Deus, Hermione — Harry disse maravilhado. —Olhe para ela! — Hermione inclinou-se e olhou para o pequeno ser que Harry tinha nas mãos sorrindo cansada. James se aproximou e subiu na cama, sentando-se ao lado dos pais e olhou para o pequeno bebê.

—Lily — James murmurou e sorriu para o bebê e, em seguida para sua mãe.

—Oh, Harry— Hermione disse ainda chocada.

Harry pegou a varinha e com as mãos ainda cheias de sangue lançou um feitiço simples para cortar o cordão umbilical e em seguida deu o bebê para Hermione, que sorriu para a pequena que tinha herdado seus cabelos castanhos e começou lançou uns feitiços para limpar o sangue e os restos do parto.

—Diga olá para sua irmã, James, esta é Lily Jane Potter. — Harry disse baixinho para seu filho e Hermione olhou para ele sorrindo e Ele devolveu o sorriso. James olhou para o pequeno bebê nas mãos de sua mãe e disse calmamente.

—Eu s'u Ja'es, Lily, seu ir'm'ã' —O menino disse e Hermione acariciou o rosto do filho com a mão livre. Os três observaram enquanto ela se acalmava e Hermione a ninava.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso. — Harry disse sentindo admiração por sua esposa, esta era a segunda vez que ela deu à luz aos filhos deles, mas os sentimentos eram tão fortes como se fosse a primeira vez.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry. Você acabou de me entregar a nossa filha. —Hermione disse, sorrindo. E eles apenas ficaram lá sentados por alguns minutos, admirando o mais novo membro da família Potter.

"Pops" foram ouvidos no andar de baixo e Minerva, Molly, Ron e Madame Pomfrey entraram no quarto e olharam para o casal em estado de choque. Todos sorriram e Ron aproximou-se deles em primeiro lugar.

—Nanas! T'a Flu! T'o Ron! Lily nas'eu! — James exclamou e correu perto de seu padrinho, Ron pegou o menino em seus braços e sorriu para ele e depois para seus pais.

—Eu estou vendo, Jamie, —disse Ron ainda sorrindo para seus melhores amigos. Ambos Harry e Hermione sorriram para ele, cansados.

—Harry, querido, por que você não vai lá embaixo com Ron, enquanto ficamos com Hermione. E Molly, por favor, você pode trazer roupas e um cobertor para Lily no seu quarto.—Madame Pomfrey se aproximou do casal e começou a tomar o controle da situação, empurrando Harry delicadamente para fora do quarto,seguido por Ron com James em seu braço.

—Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Harry— Ron disse assustado, enquanto esperava Madame Pomfrey terminar com Hermione e Lily, com o pequeno James dormindo nos seus braços. —Quero dizer, bloody hell, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso com Luna.

—Eu não posso acreditar que eu fiz isso, Ron. —Harry disse ainda chocado enquanto bebia mais do seu firewhisky, a sensação quente do líquido o acalmando um pouco. Minerva, Molly,e Poppy desceram as escadas e Harry se levantou junto com e Ron.

—Elas estão muito bem e eu dei a Lilly uma pequena poção de força para que ela possa ficar mais. — Madame Pomfrey disse a Harry que não aguentou e acabou a abraçou, com o choque do que tinha acabado de acontecer ainda percorrendo seu corpo. Madame Pomfrey devolveu o abraço dando tapinhas nas costas dele. —Ela está chamando por você — Ela disse baixinho para Harry e ele sorriu amplamente.

Ele abraçou todos, murmurando agradecimentos e desculpas e correu até o quarto dele e de Hermione. Seu coração se derreteu com a visão de sua melhor amiga por 14 anos, e sua esposa por dois. Hermione estava sentada em sua cama, seu cabelo solto sobre os ombro, apoiada nos muitos travesseiros da cama amamentando a filha, assim como seu irmão tinha feito há dois anos.

—Olá, bonita — Harry disse baixinho para Hermione. Ela sorriu para ele, o chamando para ficar na cama com ela e o beijou nos lábios. Ele devolveu o beijo, com a mão no seu rosto. O bebê parou de beber o leite e soltou um grito. Eles pararam de se beijar e olharam para a sua menina.

—Nós sabemos que você quer atenção anjinho, você é a estrela do dia — disse Hermione suavemente para sua filha pequena. Harry beijou a bochecha da sua filha e ela tocou no rosto dele e Harry deu outro beijo nas suas mãozinha.

—Ela é a bebê mais bonita do mundo. —Harry disse e Hermione assentiu. —Eu vou ter que esterilizar muitos meninos no futuro. —Ele disse e Hermione riu. —Você está bem? Ainda está machucada? Precisa de mim para lhe trazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa? —Harry perguntou com a voz cheia de preocupação.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

—Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe.— Hermione respondeu e ambos ficaram olhando para a sua menina. Harry olhou para Hermione novamente enquanto Lily começava a cair no sono nos braços de sua mãe, seu pequeno rosto descansando no peito exposto de Hermione.

—Obrigado, Mione. — Harry disse sério e Hermione olhou para ele com um olhar interrogativo. —Obrigado por tudo, pelo seu carinho,seu amor, por James e Lillian. Por fazer meus pesadelos irem embora. —Harry disse e Hermione sorriu e se inclinou para mais perto dele, acariciando seu rosto com o dela enquanto suas mãos ainda estavam ocupadas segurando sua filha.

—Eu te amo — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e beijou sua bochecha. —Eu te amo muito, não importa o que aconteça, eu amo você, Harry. —Hermione passou e Harry sentiu as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

—Eu também te amo, querida.— Harry sussurrou e beijou a bochecha dela e, em seguida, seus lábios. —E eu te amo, anjo. — Harry disse, beijando o rosto adormecido de Lily.

O bebê mexeu a cabeça, seus pequenos lábios fazendo um "o", mas continuou dormindo com seus pais a observando dormir.

A vida de Harry estava excessivamente tranquila. Mas tudo bem para ele, especialmente agora que ele estava com sua família.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, aqui estou eu de novo com um capítulo despedida de férias. :( Espero que estejam gostando dos momentos Potter (amo de paixão essa fanfic e espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu, apesar de todos os erros na tradução)<p>

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, principalmente a Luana Evans (Quase acertasse no numero de Potter, mulher kkkkk - Eu lendo a fanfic pela primeira vez achei que fossem dois coelhos - fiquei morrendo de vergonha traduzindo aquela parte kkkkkk, mas devo admitir que adoro essas cenas fofas do casal, espero que tenha gostado da atualização e continue comentando, bjoos) e a CoveiroSensei (muito obrigada pelas reviews em todos os capítulos e espero sinceramente que continue gostando, bjoos)


	9. Noite difícil parte 1

Harry já estava deitado, quando Hermione saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto se aproximando da cama com uma cara empurrada e sua grande barriga. Harry sorriu, apesar de seu estado de espírito e não se atreveu a lhe dizer que a porta aberta podia acordar os seus dois filhos.

—Você é tão linda— ele disse em voz baixa, fazendo Hermione olhar para ele incrédula.

—Honestamente! Harry, pare de mentir! —Ela retrucou e se sentou na cama, colocou a varinha em sua mesa de cabeceira e tentou deitar no colchão. Harry rapidamente a ajudou a se deitar confortavelmente.

As duas últimas semanas estavam sendo difíceis para Hermione. Ela estava grávida de seu terceiro filho e já tinha passado uma semana do dia previsto para o nascimento e agora ela ficava estressada por causa de seu tamanho e hormônios. Sua barriga de nove meses era surpreendentemente maior do que a de Lilly e James tinham sido. Harry tinha dito a ela muitas vezes que era apenas a sua imaginação, mas na verdade não era. Sua barriga estava realmente maior, mas Roman havia dito que eles não precisavam se preocupar pois o tamanho dependia do tamanho do bebê e em qual lugar do ventre de Hermione estava o menino.

Hermione estava com medo de entrar em um trabalho de parto inesperado como tinha acontecido com Lilly. Mas esse medo tinha se transformado em raiva quando seu filho pequeno se recusou a nascer quando deveria. Uma semana inteira de mudanças de humor, gritos e mais gritos com Hermione à beira de um ataque de nervos.

E por causa disso, Harry tinha finalmente tirando uns dias de folga depois da captura da última grande quadrilha no norte de Londres, para ser capaz de cuidar de sua esposa. Amele, Molly, Luna que também estava grávida e Roman estavam ajudando-a tanto quanto possível com as crianças, mas Hermione queria a ajuda de Harry, afinal, 50% da culpa do estado dela era dele.

Depois de ajudá-la, ele se apoiou nos joelhos e sorriu para ela e começou a beijar seu peito em seguida, sua mandíbula e teria continuado se ela não tentasse se afastar e falasse:

—Se você quer ser útil, faça isso para mim —ela retrucou e agarrou sua poção na mesa de cabeceira e entregou a ele.

"São os hormônios falando! Os hormônios falando! Esses malditos hormônios!" Harry pensou e suspirou. Ele se inclinou dando um pequeno beijo em seus lábios e abriu a garrafa, esfregando a loção entre as mãos para aquecê-la. Ele levantou a camisola, massageando as mãos sobre sua barriga dura. Hermione, ele percebeu, não estava usando calcinha, pois ela gostava de dormir tão livre quanto podia. Além disso, fazia duas semanas que eles não tinham...

Ele continuou massageando sua barriga por alguns minutos, depois se inclinou e beijou seu umbigo, fazendo-a rir. Seus dedos se moveram um pouco para baixo, para os cachos castanhos entre as pernas dela, mas ela fechou as pernas rapidamente.

Ele suspirou e beijou sua barriga mais uma vez, colocando sua camisola no lugar e apoiando alguns travesseiros na cintura, costas e pés dela e voltou para o seu lado da cama, apoiando a cabeça na mão. Ele olhou para ela e ela retribui o olhar, suavizando um pouco.

—Eu sinto muito, eu sei que estou sendo uma vadia — Hermione disse, começando a chorar.

—Não precisa chorar, amor, eu entendo. É difícil para você. Meu filho já devia ter nascido. —Harry disse brincando.

—Ele é meu também — disse Hermione baixinho e beijou a mão de Harry. Ele sorriu mais e inclinou-se e beijou-a.—Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito mesmo, eu quero você, só estou com medo que o bebê possa nascer antes dele estar preparado se fizermos e bem, eu estou enorme. — Hermione disse e Harry se lembrou de uma passagem do livro que surpreendentemente ele tinha lido.

Quando uma mulher em seus últimos meses de gravides fazia coisas como comer comida picante, exercícios ou ter relações sexuais, isso poderia acabar provocando o trabalho de parto e Hermione queria que seu filho nascesse logo, mas na hora certa. Afinal, enquanto o bebê estiver dentro dela, seu cérebro e corpo estão se desenvolvendo. Hermione podia estar com dor por causa de seu estado, mas queria o melhor para o filho deles.

Harry deu um beijo nos lábios dela e sorriu.

—Eu posso esperar, não se preocupe com isso, amor. — ele disse mesmo sentindo seus boxers um pouco apertado. Mas acima de tudo, ele tinha que respeitá-la. Hermione deu um pequeno sorriso e ele deitou ao seu lado, colocou os braços em torno de sua barriga e deixou o sono tomar conta dele.

Ele abriu os olhos novamente ao ouvir Hermione choramingar. Ele deu um pulo na cama, acendendo as luzes, com medo de que ela estivesse em trabalho de parto como há dois anos atrás com Lilly. Ele não podia suportar fazer outro parto. Hermione estava de costas, tentando esfregar os lados, com o rosto cheio de dor e lágrimas.

—O que esta acontecendo Mione? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele desesperado.

—O que esta acontecendo? O que esta acontecendo? Vou te dizer o que está acontecendo! Minhas costas estão doente, meus pés estão inchados e o seu filho está se movendo o tempo todo, não deixando a sua pobre mãe dormir. É isso o que está acontecendo! —Hermione gritou com raiva e soluçando, tentando se sentar e não conseguindo. Harry rapidamente se ajoelhou ao lado dela a ajudando a levantar o corpo. Quando ela já estava devidamente apoiada, ele pegou o óleo dela e começou a massagear suas pernas.

—Melhor?— ele perguntou, ainda um pouco sonolento. Hermione balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

—Muito melhor— ela disse ela gemendo. Harry tentou desviar o olhar quando ele continuou com a fricção e Hermione com os gemidos. Duas semanas sem sexo, seus gemidos, a esfregação nas pernas e uma boa visão do corpo dela não era uma boa combinação.

Hermione gemeu de novo, desta vez mais alto. Ela estava gostava da atenção que Harry estava dando a ela. Ela estava passando um momento difícil, mas ele não estava nem um pouco melhor. Ela sorriu quando ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que ele precisava dela como ela precisava dele. Ela respirou fundo lembrando da última vez que eles ficaram juntos há duas semanas. Tantas emoções estavam reprimidas dentro dela desde então. Ela gemeu novamente quando sentiu ele alisando suas pernas mais suavemente e viu a tensão no rosto de Harry. Ela não podia resistir mais, queria ele. Se Sirius estava bem dentro dela por uma semana inteira ele estaria ok com mamãe e papai se divertindo um pouco.

Hermione gemeu mais alto e pressionou o pé direito na boxer de Harry, que levantou a cabeça assustado. Ela estava sorrindo para ele e pressionou o pé contra ele novamente, gesticulando para ele se aproximar com o dedo indicador, o sorriso selvagem nunca deixando seu rosto. Harry deixou suas pernas e se aproximou da esposa. Hermione abraçou-o, precisando dele perto dela. Ele a abraçou de volta e começou a chupar o pescoço dela, eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

—Sinto muito, eu te amo. — ela sussurrou.

—Eu te amo também, deixe eu te mostrar o quanto. — ele disse com uma voz rouca e Hermione estremeceu. Ele começou a beijar seu abdômen inferior, movendo-se para baixo e ela abriu as pernas o máximo que pôde, precisando dele mais do que nunca. Ele sorriu e seria uma falta de educação da tradutora escrever o resto.

* * *

><p>Oii gente, depois de séculos estou de volta! Decepcionante o tamanho desse capítulo, eu sei, mas o próximo compensa. Sinceramente, estou começando a achar esse Harry meio que um maníaco sexual, porque haja fogo, com três filhos já e do jeito que anda, provavelmente vem mais por ai(Spoiler?). Eu queria me desculpar por qualquer erro ou falta de coesão no texto, tradução não é assim tão fácil quanto eu imaginei que seria e terminei o capítulo correndo e a falta de tempo é algo absurdo, enfim, mil desculpas mesmo.<p>

E, é claro, não podia deixar de agradecer a todos que estão lendo e mandando reviews, meu muito obrigada, de verdade. (eu juro que no próximo capítulo, responderei todas as reviews, mas eu realmente realmente realmente não posso agora, mas li todas e agradeço de coração os incentivos :D)


	10. Uma noite difícil parte 2

Harry abriu os olhos assustado. Hermione já estava acordada e se mexendo muito em seus braços. Ele não tinha acordado por causa da sua agitação ou porque um dos seus cachos, que estava descansando na sua bochecha fazia um pouco de cócegas. Ele tinha acordado, porque, por algum motivo, suas pernas estavam molhadas. Ele não sabia por que e ele não tinha percebido o que poderia ser até Hermione gemer de dor e seus braços se apertaram em torno dela por puro instinto.

Ele finalmente percebeu o que aquele líquido era. A bolsa de Hermione tinha estourado e o liquido se espalhava por todo a cama.

—Eu não posso acreditar nisso! — Ela gemeu e começou a esfregar sua barriga com as duas mãos. Ele também não podia acreditar.

—Ok, vamos ficar bem, certo? Essa não é a primeira vez que acontece. —Harry disse, se levantando e tentando se acalmar. Ele agarrou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço de limpeza em cima dele e, em seguida, vestiu-se em segundos. Hermione gemeu novamente e ele correu perto dela.

—Quanto tempo, Mione? — Harry perguntou, sinceramente preocupado.

—Não muito. — ela respondeu. Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou em volta, em pânico.

Sua mala estava pronta e perto da porta desde a última semana. As crianças! Alguém tinha que cuidar das crianças para que Harry pudesse levar Hermione para St Mungo. Hermione sentou-se na cama e Harry se apressou a lhe dar um vestido que ela tinha sobre a poltrona. Ela colocou-o sobre a cabeça e se levantou, olhando para Harry que tentava sorrir corajosamente.

—Harry, eu preciso de uma calcinha também, se você não se importar. — Hermione disse e Harry acenou com a cabeça. Ele ficou perto de suas gavetas e tentou encontrar uma de grá encontrou uma rosa que ela tinha comprado quando estava grávida de Lilly e ele ajudou-a a colocá-la. Hermione agarrou a seus ombros e gemeu novamente.

—Isso dói!

—Eu sei, amor... Quer dizer, eu posso imaginar —Harry disse quando Hermione olhou para ele com raiva.

—O que devo fazer? Para quem ligar? —Harry perguntou a ela. McGonagall não seria uma boa ideia, o patrono demoraria alguns minutos para chegar e ele não poderia aparatar em Hogwarts, Molly...

—Chame Ron, ele pode ficar aqui com as crianças. — Hermione disse enquanto respirava fundo e sentava-se, tentando contar o intervalo de tempo entre as contrações. Harry pensou por alguns segundos, ele tinha que aparatar na casa de seu melhor amigo àquela hora da noite e se Luna estivesse tendo uma de suas noites hormonais como ele e Hermione estavam algumas horas atrás? A hesitação dele foi o suficiente para Hermione olhar irritada.

—Se você está com medo de pegá-los no ato eu tenho de informar que Luna proibiu Ron de tocar nela durante os últimos meses de sua gravidez. Além disso, eu posso sentir a pressão de seu filho dentro de mim! —Hermione exclamou com raiva quando ela fechou os olhos com força esperando a onda de dor passar. Harry não pensou duas vezes e com um estalo alto ele tinha ido embora.

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi sala de Ron nas cores da Corvinal e Grifinória em uma mistura que apenas Luna tinha conseguido fazer com o dono da casa roncando em um sofá. Harry aproximou-se de seu companheiro e balançou o braço, tentando acordá-lo. Ron sorriu em seu sono e murmurou. Harry cutucou novamente e o jovem gemeu.

—Vou Luny-ny! Apenas me dê um minuto para me recuperar, moça. —Ron murmurou e Harry ficou parado, olhando para o seu amigo há mais de dez anos com nojo. Ele balançou o amigo mais o amigo e Ron finalmente abriu os olhos levando um susto ao encontrar o amigo.

—Harry ... — disse Ron.

—Finalmente! Por favor, você tem que me ajudar! —Harry exclamou.

—O que foi, companheiro? Hermione o expulsou de casa? Você pode ficar aqui, Luna me chutou para fora do quarto também. —Ron disse e esfregou os olhos. Harry revirou os olhos.

—Não, seu idiota. Eu preciso que você venha para minha casa e cuide um pouco das crianças! A bolsa de Hermione estourou. —Harry disse e sentiu todo o peso do que ele disse bater nele e Ron se levantou rapidamente.

—Vamos, onde devo aparatar?

—No quarto.

—Você tem certeza, companheiro?

—RON!

Dois minutos depois os dois homens estavam no quarto, onde encontraram Hermione gritando de dor novamente. Ambos correram para perto dela e apertou suas mãos enquanto esperava que a dor passasse. Quando ela finalmente o soltou, Ron soltou a mão dela rapidamente, balançando os dedos e Hermione lhe deu um olhar mortal.

—Diga que você está com dor, Weasley e eu vou te matar! — Hermione gritou e Harry deu um olhar de advertência para o amigo. Ron fechou a boca e deixar sua mão caiu perto de seu corpo. Harry se levantou, fez a mala de Hermione diminuir para caber no seu bolso e, em seguida, ajudou-a a se levantar. Os três adultos desceram as escadas. Quando chegaram na sala, James e Lilly apareceram olhando para a sua mãe e meu pai.

—Mamãe?—Lilly perguntou preocupada, Ron subiu as escadas com pressa, não deixando que as crianças descessem as escadas, pegando Lilly no colo e a mão de James, dando um sorriso para as crianças.

—Mamãe e eu iremos ao hospital para que sua mãe possa nos trazer seu irmão para nós. Enquanto isso, você vão fica aqui com o tio Ron e amanhã, quando Sirius estiver conosco, ele vai levar vocês. —Harry disse sorrindo para seus pequeninos e eles concordaram com a cabeça.

—Apenas voltem a dormir, meu amor. Amanhã, papai vai levar vocês para mim e Sirius. Eu não vou ficar longe por muito tempo. —Hermione disse e apertou os dentes e fechou os olhos com força quando a dor voltou novamente. Harry a abraçou esperando a dor passar, assustando Lilly.

—P'mise?— Lilly resmungou.

—Prometo, meu anjo. —Hermione respondeu sem fôlego quando a dor foi embora de novo. Harry jogou pó de flu em sua lareira e levou-a para dentro com ele. Ele passou os braços em volta dela e disse em voz alta.

—Hospital de São Mungo!

Os próximos minutos passaram como um borrão na memória de Harry. Assim que eles entraram no hospital, os curadores correrem para perto de Hermione. Roman Stevens, curandeira pessoal de Hermione, boa amiga de ambos e madrinha de Lilly, era um deles. Eles foram para o sétimo andar, um andar acima do qual Hermione era chefe; para a mesma sala, na qual Hermione deu luz à James há quatro anos e curandeiros já tinham preparado a sala.

Depois de uma hora de dor e gritos, Hermione estava finalmente pronta. Roman ficou entre suas pernas e Hermione se apoiou em seus braços, tentando encontrar uma maneira de se apoiar e Harry logo se sentou de modo que as costas dela estavam apoiadas no seu peito, assim como eles tinham feito no nascimento de James.

Ela segurou a mão dele com força e começou a empurrar e finalmente, depois de mais alguns empurrões, a cabeça estava fora. Hermione parou, com a respiração ofegante e Harry beijou seu rosto tão suavemente o quanto podia.

-Vamos lá, amor, mais alguns empurrões e pronto, nosso bebê vai estar aqui com a gente. - Harry disse e Hermione gemeu novamente.

-Dói como o inferno! - Hermione disse, sem fôlego.

-Eu sei, mas você vai conseguir. Vamos lá, só um pouco mais. Empurre um pouco mais. -Harry disse e beijou-a novamente e ela começou a empurrar com mais força, gritando.

Poucos segundos depois, um alto grito agudo foi finalmente ouvido no quarto e Roman pediu para Harry se aproximar. Ele beijou a testa de Hermione enquanto ela caia de volta nos travesseiros e ele se aproximou de Roman que estava segurando um bebê.

Ele tinha cabelo preto e liso, como Harry, mas os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Ele se parecia com o avô paterno e teria o nome do padrinho de Harry. Harry sorriu para o bebê e cortou o cordão, como tinha feito com Lilly e James e pegou o pequeno em suas mãos com uma toalha. Ele se virou e mostrou o bebê para Hermione, que estava sorrindo, deitada de costas.

Roman levou Sirius e Harry se aproximou de Hermione e beijou seus lábios suavemente. Ela cobriu o rosto dele com as mãos e beijou-o com urgência.

—Finalmente — ela sussurrou e Harry sorriu contra seus lábios.

—Bom trabalho, amor.—Harry disse não querendo se afastar de sua esposa.

-Como ele é?- Hermione perguntou sorrindo.

-Meu cabelo, mas com os seus - ele deu um beijinho nos seus lábios — lindos — outro beijo — maravilhosos — e de novo — olhos castanhos. —Ele terminou com mais um beijo, desta vez mais profundo.

—Eu te amo — eles sussurrou quando o beijo acabou e seus olhares se encontraram. Eles sorriram ao mesmo tempo e se beijaram novamente.

Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Roman voltou com Sirius e deu o bebê para o pai. Harry segurou seu mais novo bebê, sentado na beira da cama de sua esposa e olhando para ele. Seu bebê era lindo, assim como o resto de seus filhos.

-Para sempre- sussurrou Harry, beijando a testa de Sirius e ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava falando.

-Sempre - acrescentou, sussurrando, apoiando-se em seu braço.

E, mesmo tendo apenas aproximadamente 10 minutos de vida, Harry podia jurar que o bebê deu um sorriso para seus pais ...

* * *

><p>(NT): Oi gente, até que dessa vez não demorei tanto não foi? Acho que agora acabou capítulos de parto (sinceramente, eles pareciam um casal de coelhos), acho essa fanfic muito fofinha em relação a família Potter (Amo de paixão o gênero família, mas em português tem pouquíssimas histórias com esse gênero, por isso resolvi traduzir algumas) e espero que vocês estejam gostando também e só para lembrar, é claro que nada disso é meu, a historia original em inglês é: The Real Potters, The series de Christina-Potter 09, ela tem várias histórias legais, então quem quiser dá uma olhadinha lá, para quem gosta do gênero family/romance super recomendo.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente para quem está comentando (já que leu até aqui, não custa nada deixar uma review, hein?

alfafa: Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! E espero que continue gostando e comentado :D

Carol Granger: Mais um para completar a linhagem Potter kkkk A autora é viciada em mini Granger-Potter (também sou, não posso mentir, os filhos HH seriam ótimos), espero que tenha gostado da atualização, bjoos flor :D

Thabata: Muito obrigada mesmo, tanto por ler a fanfic quanto por comentar, elogiando a tradução, vc não imagina o quanto eu fico feliz por isso e espero sinceramente que continue gostando e comentando, bjoos :D

CoveiroSensei: kkkkk realmente bem "caliente" o capítulo, e posso adiantar que mais ainda virão... fico muito feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue gostando e comentando, bjoos :)


	11. Pesadelo

Harry saiu da lareira com raiva e pegou o elevador, junto com os seus companheiros de missão. Sua equipe havia perdido três membros e por isso ele foi forçado a retornar com os outros quatro. Seu braço estava sangrando e o seu corpo era apenas uma massa de dor, por causa do feitiço do maldito comensal e o resto da sua equipe também sofriam de machucados.

Assim que as portas dos elevadores abriram, ele viu Hermione, que fazia parte do grupo de curandores que esperavam os aurores machucados chegar da missão, correr para perto dele. Ela apoiou seu corpo dolorido com o dela e ele não pode evitar jogar metade de seu peso em cima dela e juntos eles caminharam para uma maca perto dali, enquanto os outros curandores cuidavam do resto da equipe.

—Três membros da minha equipe não sobreviveram — Harry sussurrou e Hermione assentiu.

—Sshh, não agora Harry, você é o único que importa agora —ela disse enquanto lançava feitiços em seu braço ferido.

Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. As pessoas estavam gritando e xingando em torno dela, mas ela estava cem por cento concentrada nele. Alguns Comensais da Morte tinha sido capturados, mas se não fosse a grande desvantagem numérica dos Aurores em comparação ao número de comensais, Harry tinha certeza de que todos teriam sido capturados, ou pelo menos era o que ele dizia a si mesmo para tentar se sentir um pouco melhor.

Seu filho pequeno o estava esperando em sua casa; Harry sorriu com ao pensar nele, seus grandes e curiosos olhos de esmeralda, os cabelos pretos e nariz de Hermione. Depois de alguns segundos, Hermione tinha acabado.

—Obrigado, amor— Harry disse que ele moveu o braço, ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas parecia bem.

—Sempre que precisar — Hermione disse sorrindo, e olhou em volta. Como todo auror ferido estava sendo atendido por um curador, ela podia se dar ao luxo de ficar um pouco mais com o marido.

—Estou bem, Mione — Harry disse dando um sorriso fraco para ela,com a voz embargada pelo cansaço e dor, fazendo Hermione rir tristemente.

—Sim, eu posso ver isso — disse ela olhando para o braço dele e, em seguida, seus olhos. —Pelo menos, nós dois vamos ficar com James esta noite, e com este tempo chuvoso vai ser ainda melhor...— ela acrescentou e se levantou para ir embora, mas Harry segurou a mão dela.

—Eu prometi a você que eu ia capturar aqueles bastardos e eu vou. James vai ficar com a gente pelo resto da vida, entendeu? — ele perguntou com a voz firme e ela balançou a cabeça e deu um beijo nele, acariciando seus lábios nos dela.

—Eu te amo — ela sussurrou e Harry beijou a bochecha dela, deixando ela ir.

Depois de alguns minutos, todos os curandeiros tinham terminado seus trabalhos e estavam prontos para voltar para o hospital e os aurores tinham que concluir seus relatórios sobre a missão. O Chefe do curandeiros reuniu todos e Hermione antes de sair deu um beijo no marido e com um "Vejo você em casa" ela saiu.

Harry tinha de admitir que ela estava linda em suas vestes verdes. Ele tinha que fazer o relatório, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nos seus companheiros que tinham morrido. Ele não podia acreditar que ele tinha sido tão descuidados, McMahon tinha garantido que a posição da sua equipe estava segura naquela noite, mas eles ainda ainda não tinha retornado ... A unica coisa que Harry queria era voltar para casa, ver seu filho e fazer amor com sua esposa e...

Harry não terminou seus pensamentos porque todo o edifício começou a tremer e uma enorme explosão foi ouvida

Harry não sabia o que era, mas Hermione ainda devia estar no ministério. Ele correu para fora do escritório; as pessoas estavam gritando e correndo no corredor. Como muitos, ele tentou alcançar os elevadores; mas eles estavam destruídos, aumentando o pânico de Harry. Provavelmente, a explosão tinha sido no átrio, o lugar do ministério com o maior número de pessoas. E era o local onde possivelmente Hermione estaria.

Ele começou a correr de volta para seu escritório com as pessoas empurrando e batendo nele em puro pânico. Outra explosão foi ouvida e as pessoas continuavam a gritar. Harry entrou em seu escritório de novo e segurou um pouco de pó de flu. Ele tinha que tentar.

—Átrio do Ministério!

A próxima coisa que ele viu foi poeira, chamas, flashes brilhantes de feitiços e sangue ao redor do átrio. As pessoas estavam lutando; homens em capuzes estavam atacando os bruxos do ministério. Harry pegou sua varinha e atingiu um pequeno grupo de intrusos. As pessoas do Ministério continuavam a atacar e se defender; para alívio de Harry a equipe de McMahon entrou no átrio e começou a defender o ministério. Harry tentou, mas não conseguia reconhecer Hermione nesse caos.

Minutos depois, os invasores tinham sido destruídos e os que tinham sobrevivido fugiram. McMahon pegou alguns comensais, mas Harry não se importava com nada agora.

Ele queria encontrar sua esposa. Ele se aproximou da enorme estátua de ouro dele, Hermione e Ron e viu um grupo de pessoas com roupas verdes lançando feitiços em três pessoas que estavam no chão. Harry sentiu seu coração parar quando viu o cabelo espesso de Hermione no chão. Ela não poderia estar ...

—Hermione! — Harry gritou.

O Chefe dos curandeiros se virou e olhou para Harry quando ele alcançou a pequena equipe. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e escondeu o rosto nas palmas das mãos. Harry não deu atenção a ele. Ele olhou para o chão e seu coração parou. O pesadelo que ele sempre teve com Hermione sendo machucada estava se realizando, bem na frente dele, mas desta vez, era muito pior.

Seus olhos estavam amplamente aberto, o choque estampado por todo seu rosto. Uma grande ferida aberta no seu abdômen ainda estava sangrando.

Harry sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e caiu perto dela, a visão o deixando sem palavras. Hermione estava morta,assassinada. Os curandores falavam a respeito de suas feridas e como tinha sido muito profunda, sendo incapaz de curá-la, mas Harry não ouviu, aquilo não poderia ser verdade.

"Pelo menos, nós dois vamos ficar com James esta noite, e com este tempo chuvosa vai ser ainda melhor..." Ele não conseguia mais ficar em pé e agarrou seu corpo sem vida, pressionado contra o seu, sem se importar com todo aquele sangue, tentando sentir uma pitada de vida dentro dela, tentar ouvir seu coração, o coração que ele tinha se acostumado a ouvir à noite, quando ele desabava em cima dela depois de mais uma noite de amor.

Sua mão acariciou seu abdômen; abdômen tinha levado seu filho por nove meses e agarrou seu cabelo, ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela de rosas misturado com o sangue. Mas ele não podia sentir seu peito subindo e descendo, não podia ouvir sua respiração, não podia sentir seu movimento, não podia sentir...

Ele começou a gritar, abraçando o corpo de Hermione mais apertado, sabendo que ela tinha ido embora para sempre.

—Papai!

Harry acordou assustado. Ele estava todo suado, e estava em casa.

—Papai! Acorde, por favor! —Lilly, sua pequena filha de três anos, disse novamente e cutucou seu braço mais forte, subindo em cima dele. Harry ainda não conseguia se mexer devido ao choque, aquele pesadelo tinha sido tão real. Harry tinha passado seus anos pós guerra tentando capturar os Comensais da Morte que tinham desaparecido. E há quase dois anos, o ministério tinha sido atacado, mas Hermione não estava lá porque, na época ela estava grávida de Lilly.

—Vamos papai! Mamãe disse que você tem que acordar! —Lilly disse novamente segurando o rosto do pai, sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de volta para sua filhinha, aliviado por tudo aquilo ter sido apenas um pesadelo e começou a se sentar na cama com Lilly no colo.

—Papai, você teve um pesadelo? — Lilly perguntou.

—Sim, anjo, eu tive. —Harry respondeu honestamente. Lilly enrolou as pernas na sua cintura, envolvendo seus pequenos braços no pescoço do pai e ele a abraçou de volta. Ela se esticou e lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha e ele respondeu com um beijo na dela.

—Melhor agora? — ela perguntou; sua voz cheia de preocupação e aquilo derreteu o coração de Harry. Lilly era exatamente como Hermione tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Ela era inteligente, sempre disposta a ajudar os outros e mesmo que não soubesse ler tudo sozinha, tinha um paixão por livros. E ela era muito próxima de seus irmão James, que agora tinha cinco anos e Sirius, que tinha apenas alguns meses.

—Sim, abóbora, muito, muito melhor — Harry respondeu e Lilly sorriu para o pai dela.

—Você prometeu! — Ela disse com firmeza, lembrando-o da sua promessa de levar ela e James na loja de doces.

—Eu prometi e papai sempre cumpre suas promessas — Harry disse agarrando sua cintura e começando a fazer cócegas nela e Lilly começou a gritar, rindo.

Hermione limpou a garganta. Ela estava em pé na porta com o pequeno Sirius enrolado em um cobertor nos seus braços. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu, parando o ataque de cócegas, seu sonho voltando. Graças a Merlin, era apenas um pesadelo.

Hermione estava tão linda, tão viva e com seu filho pequeno nos braços. Lilly rolou e sentou-se ao lado dele, olhando para sua mãe, sorrindo também. Hermione devolveu o sorriso para os dois.

—Eu o acordei, mamãe, mas meu pai teve um pesadelo — disse Lilly e Hermione olhou para Harry, preocupado.

—Princesa, porque você não vai se arrumar e eu vou fazer o mesmo —Harry disse sorrindo para a sua menina e Lilly assentiu e saiu do quarto. Hermione se aproximou e sentou na cama. Harry se aproximou e olhou para ela e depois para Sirius, ele era tão lindo com seus cabelos e olhos castanhos, como os da mãe e avô. Harry se inclinou e beijou a cabeça seu terceiro bebê.

—Você está bem, amor?— Hermione perguntou, ainda preocupado.

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu, era apenas um pesadelo. Hermione estava lá com ele, viva, com preocupação estampada em seu rosto. Ele sorriu ainda mais para ela.

— Está tudo bem, amor, não há nada com o que se preocupar, foi apenas um pesadelo.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, tudo bom com vocês? Tenho que admitir que esse capítulo é um tanto maldoso. Quando o li pela primeira vez quase chorava sem acreditar na maldade da autora, até que li o final e ela(a autora) foi totalmente perdoada com aquela ceninha fofa do Harry com Lilly (amei amei amei).<p>

Fiquei tão tão animada com as reviews de vocês! So cute! Muito muito muito obrigada pelo apoio!

Kadu: Ohhh muito obrigada! Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando e espero que continue acompanhando! bjoos

Coveirosensei: ok, você me pegou! a autora detalhou (muito detalhadamente) o que aconteceu depois que Hermione acordou e confesso fiquei meio encabulada (e olhe que eu não sou puritana! minhas outras fanfic confirmam isso) de traduzir, mas além disso, o capítulo era muito grande e eu acabei me enrolando com a fanfic e o colégio e como o resto não era assim TÃO importante e a fanfic ainda vai ter muitos capítulos "calientes" , decidi excluir, mas quem sabe não edito o resto depois?

Luana Evans: Os bebês Potter não são as coisas mais fofas? Amo todos eles. Fico muito feliz em saber que você está gostando da história e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando, claro. Bjoos, flor :D

Thabata: Menina, quando decidi traduzir não pensei que fosse ser tão complicado. Bem feito para mim! Mas, não posso reclamar, já que estou adorando receber os comentários maravilhosos e saber que assim como eu tem gente que ama HH! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização e até a próxima. Bjoos, flor:)


	12. AurorXCurandeira

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona,sem se preocupar em esconder sua frustração, enquanto Hermione andava de um lado para outro na frente dele, irritada.

—Eu quero estar lá, Harry — ela disse

—Hermione, você vai ficar aqui. — Harry respondeu. Porque era tão difícil ela entender?

—Por que? Eu sou uma curandeira, Harry, uma boa curandeira! E eu quero ajudar.—Hermione e Harry se levantou perdendo a paciência.

—Você tem que entender, Hermione, esta missão não é para nós dois! — Harry exclamou e ela bufou.

—Esta missão é muito mais fácil do que a Guerra que, se você não lembra bem, nós dois estávamos! Esta missão não irá me prejudicar como a Guerra fez! —ela respondeu com raiva.

Naquela manhã, tanto o departamento Auror quanto o hospital haviam sido chamados para participar da uma mesma missão na África do Sul. Duas enormes castas mágicas estavam em guerra depois de anos de uma paz frágil e a Grã-Bretanha estava tentando ajudar. Todos os curandores chefes tinham sido chamados para ajudar as vítimas, incluindo Hermione. Harry, como chefe do seu departamento, também fora chamado para lutar contra bruxos e outras criaturas juntamente com uma grande equipe de Aurores ingleses.

Mas, ao contrário de Harry, Hermione tinha o direito de escolher se ela estaria ou não participar da missão e mandar uma coruja para o hospital com sua resposta. Harry sabia que a situação era maís difícil do que aparentava e queria que Hermione ficasse em casa com o James, Lillian e Sirius, em segurança. Hermione, por outro lado, queria segui-lo. Esta seria a primeira vez que ele estaria tão longe de seu país e ela tinha a oportunidade de estar lá e ajudá-lo quando se machucasse. Além disso, ela poderia curar pessoas inocentes e usar sua inteligência e habilidade para salvar vidas. Então, é claro que nas últimas horas, eles estavam discutindo a escolha de Hermione.

Ele olhou para ela e suspirou novamente, se levantando. Será que era tão difícil para ela entender que ele só não queria que ela se machucasse? Ele queria que pelo menos, ela estivesse perto do filhos já que ele estaria tão longe.

—Mione, eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser levar minha equipe, mas você pode ficar aqui. —Harry disse sussurrando com firmeza, para não acordar seus filhos no andar de cima e apertando seus braços, fazendo com que as cicatrizes do quinto ano ficasse visível em sua carne. Hermione se virou, livrando-se dele e olhou para fora da janela. Ele sabia que ela estava furiosa, mas ele iria arriscar de tudo para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

—Você quer brincar de herói de novo, não é? Manter todos seguro e sair correndo, sacrificando sua vida como quando estávamos em Hogwarts. —Hermione disse e Harry se aproximou dela, sentindo sua paciência se esvaindo. —Você quer ficar sozinho de novo, não é? Mas, escute-me Sr. Potter, você não está mais sozinho! E eu não vou deixar você morrer e me deixar sozinha!— Hermione acrescentou começando a chorar.

—Hermione, me ouça, por favor, eu não vou me machucar, eu não vou te deixar sozinha. —Harry tentou assegurar, se aproximando dela e Hermione virou a cabeça e olhou para ele, rindo sarcasticamente.

—Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Honestamente, a conversa acabou. Eu estarei lá, quer você queira ou não. Você não vai dar uma de herói para cima de mim e o meu trabalho está me chamando. —Hermione disse com firmeza e Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver.

—Hermione. Eu. Não. Estou. Dando. Uma. De. Herói!— Harry disse entre os dentes, tentando não acordar seus filhos. —Seu trabalho, hein? E os nossos filhos, Hermione? —Harry perguntou e Hermione olhou para ele furioso.

—Você acha que eu estou colocando meus filhos em segundo lugar?— Hermione perguntou revoltada e Harry não tinha certeza se ele queria apenas mentir, deixando-a ainda mais furiosa ou apenas ficar calado.

—Sim, eu acho que você está — ele mentiu e se arrependeu na mesma hora.

Ela olhou para ele, incapaz de falar alguma coisa e saiu da sala, batendo a porta rudemente.

Ele suspirou e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, não podendo acreditar que ela tinha dito aquilo dele (sobre ser o herói.),logo ela, que era a única que sabia dos pesadelos que o assombrava.

"Se ela quisesse morrer naquela missão, que seja" ele pensou e, em seguida, sacudiu a cabeça, não acreditando que aquilo tinha passado pela sua cabeça. Ela nunca iria querer machucar ele; ela só queria estar ali, com ele, para ele, como sempre. Ele já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes depois das missões, ele tinha aparecido no hospital gravemente ferido e Hermione era a única que o tinha curado, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Aquela que tinha feito sua dor desaparecer, que sorriu para ele toda vez que ele tinha aberto os olhos depois de horas de inconsciência. Ela foi a única a dizer-lhe brincando ela o odiava pelo susto que ele lhe dera.

Como ele poderia pedir a ela para ser deixado para trás?

Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto ela amava seus filhos, suas pequenas crianças que ela tinha carregado no ventre durante meses e sofreu para trazê-los para o mundo. Ele sabia que ela iria sentir falta deles terrivelmente e que ela iria chorar todas as noites na missão por ter deixado James, que tinha agora cinco anos, Lilly de três, e o mais novo, Sirius, com apenas um ano.

Ele suspirou novamente, chutando-se mentalmente. Ela machucou ele do mesmo jeito que ele tinha machucado ela. Eles sabiam como amar, adorar e ajudar um ao outro, mas ao mesmo tempo tinham o poder de machucar até devastar o parceiro. Ele olhou tristemente para o retrato em cima da lareira que eles tinham tirado alguns dias antes: Toda a família estava sentada na grama do jardim, Hermione abraçando o pequeno Sirius, enquanto dava um beijo em James, que estava sorrindo atrás de Harry, abraçando ambos os pais enquanto este tinha Lilly nos braços, rindo e acenando alegremente.

Harry olhou para os outros retratos na sala, em seguida, foi para os jardins. Hermione estava encolhida em um canto entre suas rosas, sentada contra o muro, com os joelhos contra seu peito e o rosto escondido nas mãos, os soluços eram facilmente ouvidos. O coração de Harry quebrou ao vê-la, ele sempre odiou vê-la tão triste. Ele se aproximou dela e se ajoelhou na sua frente, abrindo as pernas dela suavemente e abraçou-a. Hermione se agarrou a ele de boa vontade, com os braços abraçando seus ombros com força, a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro, seu hálito quente batendo na sua garganta. Harry apertou seu abraço. Seu corpo tremia com o poder de seus soluços e eles ficaram lá por alguns bons momentos em silêncio.

—Sinto muito — Hermione sussurrou e outro soluço soltou de seus lábios.

—Não, Mione, você é quem tem que me desculpar —Harry sussurrou e começou a acariciar suas costas.

—Eu só queria estar com você — disse ela em um sussurro contra o seu pescoço. Ele a puxou para mais perto dele, se isso fosse fisicamente possível, e suspirou, descansando a cabeça em cima da esposa.

—Eu sei — ele conseguiu dizer e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Ela começou a acariciar suas costas, acalmando a sua própria dor.

—Eu te amo. Eu não queria machucá-lo — disse ela e Harry olhou para ela.

—Eu te amo mais. E eu não quis dizer o que eu disse. Você sabe que eu posso ser um idiota, às vezes. —Harry disse e ela sorriu tristemente. Ele beijou o topo do nariz e ela sorriu ainda mais e beijou os lábios. —Você tem que mandar uma coruja para o hospital, diga que você vai aceitar. Não temos muito tempo até nossas equipas estarem prontas. —Harry disse e Hermione.

—Eu prometo a você que vou ter cuidado, estaremos de volta em segurança.— Hermione disse a ele.

Os dois levantaram mas não entraram em casa, ficaram apena lá, abraçados e em silêncio, aproveitando a brisa da tarde de agosto acariciando seus rostos. Até que a porta da casa se abriu de repente e eles viram a sua única filha, com seu pequeno vestido rosa e os pés descalços, correndo até eles com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Harry e Hermione se apressaram para perto da filha e Harry a pegou nos braços.

—O que foi,querida? —Hermione perguntou preocupado enquanto acariciava as costas da sua sua menina que tinha o rostinho escondido no pescoço de Harry. Lilly olhou chorosa para sua mãe, seus belos olhos de canela vermelhos e inchados.

—Eu ... eu pro'ei você ... você e papai ... mas voc's não es'a'm aqui ... eu fi'uei tão m'do mamãe! — Lilly soluçou e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Harry e soluçou ainda mais.

—Baby, está tudo bem, mamãe e papai teve uma pequena discussão, mas está tudo bem. —Harry disse e beijou os cabelos encaracolados da sua menina. Lilly olhou para ele e beijou sua bochecha, e se virou para sua mãe fazendo Harry se inclinar para a criança beijar Hermione nos braços do pai.

—Não bri'uem, mamãe e papai.— disse Lilly e Hermione sorriu e beijou mão de sua filha. Ela olhou para Harry.

—Não vamos bebê. — Hermione disse olhando para sua filha novamente. Lilly sorriu e depois riu quando Harry fez cócegas em suas costelas. Hermione sorriu e fez cócegas em seus pequenos pés. Lilly riu e gritou.

O casal voltou para casa, e Hermione fechou a porta atrás dela. Depois de alguns bons minutos de cócegas, Lilly estava cansada de novo e o casal colocou sua filha de volta na cama. Lilly abraçou seus pais e eles beijaram suas bochechas, e seguíram para o quarto do casal.

Eles lutariam juntos novamente. Eles voltariam e tudo estaria em paz mais uma vez.

Juntos, eles podiam fazer.

Como sempre.

* * *

><p>Heii gente, rapidinho esse hein? E o que seria de um casal sem uma pequena briga?<p>

Espero que tenham gostado :) XO

CoveiroSensei: kkkkk sabia! Povo curioso, meu Deus... Não posso nem falar, sou igualzinha, já li "Eu finjo, tu finges,quem finge" toda,acho que um milhão de vezes. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e por estar lendo a fanfic, bjoos :D


End file.
